Addicted to you
by starytwilight88
Summary: Bella worked at Tiger Lilly as there receptionist and piercer... he was just the new tattoo guy.. who rocked her world. EXb. lemons.. and stuff..
1. Chapter 1

Alright so im never happy till im freakign crazy and i had a few ideas,

my friend got a new tattoo. i'm pure jealous... and so it sorta ran form there at 2 am Friday night...

katie did some work made it awesome..

back on snl in like hte 80's? maybe 90's cant remember Madonna did a skit or two there was somone else in there too and i cant remember but they would act like old women like i think Jewish or something and they would go **'its like butta**' well i say that all the time... so dose bella. lol.. so its meant to be there..

Let me know what you guys think... maybe i am crazy.. but im going to have a new collection for outfits on my profile for this story... i promise one day ill finish something lol

* * *

*Bpov*

I sat behind the counter scrolling through the play-list on the computer. Social distortion blasted through the speakers of Tiger Lilly. It was a little tattoo shop that sat down town in Arizona. I tapped my pen on the schedule book and cracked up when Emmett, the owner, started to sing along with ball and chain. He had some blonde chick in his station getting some leg piece. I smiled as Jasper finished the chorus at the top of his lungs.

I smiled at the two girls who sat on the black bench in the corner looking at books. One of them was getting some shitty tramp stamp-ish tattoo to make her look super cute, while her friend looked a little green.

The door bell rang and I looked up from the star doodle I had just drawn and almost choked on my own saliva. He pulled the ray bans from his eyes and slid them in his pocket. His short sleeved black top didn't hid the fact he had tribal from his neck to his elbow. He faced the counter looking at me. His eyes were green with a hit of gold, his left eye brow was pierced. He had a ball in the middle of his chin. Shit he was amazing. The girl on the bench shifted her skanky legs a little.

"Hey" His voice spoke pure fucking butta. He looked at me as I bit my lip. Shit he noticed me staring at his arm. From where I sat he had a nice lean build on him, board shoulders and a lean torso. He raised an eye brow and licked his bottom lip.

Shit. Speak Bella. "Oh uh… hey, what can I do for you?" he leaned his arms on the counter and I noticed a tattoo on his left forearm.

"Is Emmett McCarthy around?" fucking butta. He looked at me and did this crooked little half smile and I felt my knees wobble.

"He's in a Tatt but umm… Hold on," I stood telling my legs to be normal and don't give it away. I walked keeping a hand on the counter and turned to him. "Who are you?" I asked. He grinned and licked his lips as he looked me up and down then back at me. I smiled. Yeah that's right check mamma out.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he replied and I smiled at him because I'm stupid and his voice was sending my heart into over drive. Yeah I swayed my hips and ass over to Emmett's station. The doors on each station had kind of a saloon door. The top was a curtain and the bottom was a half door. The curtain was open so I popped my head in. The blonde was sitting on the chair with her leg propped up; she was giggling and smiling at Emmett. He's really not that funny, but nice to lay it on thick.

"Yo! Em some fine piece of ass named Edward Cullen is here," Emmett stopped the tattoo gun on the floor he was doing on her calf and smiled over at me cocking his eye brow at me.

"Send him on back and tell Jaz for me," he said. I nodded and smiled at the girl. Emmett and Jasper were co-owners of the shop, and were like brothers to me.

I walked down and knocked on Jasper's door. He popped his head out the curtain and looked at me." Jaz Edward Cullen is here."

"Hey Bella tell him like you told me" was called as I walked down the hall to the waiting room. A blush rose to my cheeks.

"Fuck you my friend" I called back. Emmett roared a laugh and started his machine again.

I smiled at the lady at the counter who was staring at the tattoo racks. I didn't hear the bell ring but I knew she was looking for me. "Hey mom." Her red hair was all curly and her tight white shirt had paint all over it. My mom and I were close; she is my second best friend. Her eyes made a shift to Edward looking through the tattoo racks on the walls. I noticed she had blue hand prints all over her jeans. Her tattoo that Jasper did a few weeks ago was showing through the sleeve down her arm. Cherry blossom flowers.

"Edward Cullen, he's here to see Em" I said. She licked her lips and I hit her shoulder.

"You think he needs some mother tlc," she asked and I just shook my head.

"Hey Edward, Emmett says go on back third door on the left," I called. He turned around and smiled winking at me and my mom. I shook my head and watched him walk over to Emmett. Oh head he's fine. He had on baggy jeans with a checkered belt that did not do much to hold them up.

"Okay, so is Jasper here? I need to talk to him about a painting," my mother asked. I nodded and sat back on my stool. She walked off and I stared out the window at the street. For it being may in Arizona is wasn't that sunny.

A few minutes later my mom came out with Jasper. Both a little blood shot eyes. Stoners. I rolled my eyes and Jasper asked the girl if she was ready and went into professional mode.

"Bye Bells" she kissed my cheek and I told her to call me.

My mom owns an art gallery café down the street. She was crazy and my support system for everything. She was all I had growing up, my dad was in and out of my life. He's some where in a small town called Forks, Washington. He's a police chief and has some new wife with a kid.

I got bored and started playing solitaire on the computer. I heard the sounds of tattoo guns and Jaspers girls were very chatty. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, not finding a stupid move.

"Hey Bella, how about you work?" I jumped from my stool at the sound of Emmett being right behind me.

"I am working, and if this king had a queen I'd be on to something new," I replied.

Emmett rolled his eyes. I smile at the girl who was looking at Emmett. He was tall and big, more muscles then Edward who stood next to the girl leaning on the counter. Shit maybe that's his girlfriend. Still why would she look at Emmett like that. He wasn't bad too look at he had quart sleeves and he had a big back piece that made him take his shirt off more. He had short black hair from shaving his head too much.

"Alright Rose you're all done," she smiled at him and gave him some cash and she waved at me and walked slowly out of the shop.

"What you say Bella, an eight?' he cocked her head to look out the door.

"Wow that's a high rating on your scale," I waved my hands around and went back to my game.

"So you know how I need a new tattoo artist in the shop?" Emmett asked and I just nodded at the screen. "Edward here is going to take station 3, could you maybe fill his book out?" he asked and I stopped clicking hint on the game and looked over at Edward. We were going to work together?

"Umm… Uh yeah" I replied like a moron. Emmett looked at me and then said he was going to go next door and get something to drink.

****************

*Epov*

I pulled around back of the tattoo shop and shut the car off. I needed a new job being back home and all. After being in Oregon and tattooing there I needed something more positive in my life. So I called up my old buddy from art school and asked him if he had an opening at his shop Tiger Lilly. I walked around front pulling the glass door that said tattoo shop and had Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale written on the door.

I pulled my ray bans off and stuck them in my pocket. There was a sectional bench in the front that looked out to the street and in the back there was racks of tattoos set up. There was a cubby next to them that I assumed had portfolios in them of work. There were two girls sitting on the bench one looking through a book the other one looked a little sick.

I faced the counter. She sat there taking me in. Her reddish brown hair was all around her face and I saw her chocolate orbs staring into my green ones. Her nose had a cute little pink diamond on it.

"Hey," I smiled at her and she licked her lips and I caught her looking at my tribal that was down my arm to my elbow. I leaned on the counter and she looked at my forearm. She bit her lip and I raised an eye brow still looking at her.

"Oh uh… Hey, what can I do for you?" Her voice was like a sin to my heart. I leaned a little bit more on the counter and tried to look over at her. She sat on a stool all I saw was her nice creamy white arms in that black tank top. I saw her red fingernails and a tattoo on her arm but wasn't sure yet what else was there.

"Is Emmett McCarthy around?" I asked and she looked at me with big eyes. I started to wonder what her eyes would look like if her mouth was around my cock then she stood up. Her jeans hugged her ass and the tank top ended at her hips and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a handcuff tattoo on her hip.

"He's in a Tatt but umm… Hold on," she walked around the counter and she held onto it like it was death if she let go and I smiled my crooked smile that always gets a heart race or two. "Who are you?" she asked. Who was I? I looked at her and smiled. I forgot for a moment what I was doing here and smiled.

"I'm Edward Cullen" oh great Edward that did sound cocky. Fuck she eyed me and nodded walking down the hallway, her ass made a jiggle that made my penis wake up. I distracted myself with looking through the tattoo stencils on the wall.

The door rang and I watched a lady with red curls walk through the door, her face looked like Bella, she looked around a little and then caught my eye and winked. Her white shirt was covered in paint and so were her pants. She wore flip flops on her feet and I noticed the cherry blossom flowers on her arm. I heard Bella yell at someone. "fuck you my friend" as she walked out. I turned back to the rack. Even her curse words were like a song from Fate to my penis.

I heard her call the woman her mom. No way in hell maybe her sister, she looked way too good to be a mom. Bella had to be at least 21 or 22. I couldn't tell what was else said till Bella said my name. Shit if I could walk to Emmett's room I'd be lucky. So I just winked at both of them and made my way back.

Emmett had started finishing the hibiscus flower on the girls calf as I peeked my head in,

"hey man, come on in I'm almost done" he dipped the needle into yellow then a little red before pressing on the pedal and putting the needle to the girls leg. I sat down at the bench that was on one side of the wall and noticed his cart had magnets and bumper stickers all over it, his desk sat cluttered in the corner and he had two cabinets on each side, the room was bigger then what I had back home.

"Looks bitchin' Emmett," her flower ran from her foot up her ankle to her knee, he handed a few little tiny petals around vines. The girl smiled really enjoying Emmett touch her leg. She had a koi on her left arm I could see with a Hawaiian flower.

"Rose this is Edward he's going to be my new tattoo artist" Emmett introduced me. I grinned but Rose didn't say much.

Emmett finished with the tattoo and I watched him help her to a mirror. She looked down at her leg and beamed up at Emmett. He checked her ass out in the mirror.

"So are you ready to work?" he grinned and Rose placed her leg on the stool so he could bandage her up.

"Man you have no idea how bad I need to get back into some real work" I replied relieved. Emmett did a roar laugh and Rose I swore must have came in her pants.

"Well Jasper and I have been so busy lately we need another person to help around, I've got station 3 open for you, it be mostly walk ins till you got your own work," he said and I nodded I knew all about apprentice work and walk-ins.

"Well I'm going to have Bella start your book, and then just hang out, I'll show you your station and shit maybe a few beers later."

I grinned and we walked down the hall. Emmett helped Rose down the hall. Sitting in a chair for so long made her stiff.

Bella sat with her back to us and her tank top lifted up and I saw part of wings poking through. She was cussing at the screen of the computer when Emmett snuck up behind her and looked around at her work.

"Hey Bella, how about you do some work?"

She rolled her eyes at him. I walked closer and saw she was playing solitaire.

"I am working, and if this king had a queen I'd be on to something new," it was Emmett's turn to roll his eyes. He leaned over me and got some paper work for Rose and told her she was finished. She handed him cash and he pocketed it.

"Edward here, is going to take station 3, could you maybe fill his book out?" He asked Bella and she waved him on. "Umm… Yeah" she looked at me and licked her lips again. Nervous habit. Emmett announced he was going to the liquor store next door and walked out the shop.

"Alright so, station three," she stood up and walked to the file cabinet and bent down at her waist giving me full opportunity to eye off her ass. She pulled out a black binder and then sat it on the counter and pulled the other bar stool next to hers.

"Alright come sit" she patted the stool next to hers and she sat on one of her legs. I watched her as she added sheets to the binder; it was time sheets, and appointments.

"Alright so all I need is your name, I need a copy of your work so I can get prints on the computer and the website, and I need to take your picture to put on a business card" she wrote stuff down on a posted note as she handed me a contract sheet.

"So you do all the book work?" I asked looking over the contract agreements.

"Umm, I pierce too," she looked at me. I licked my lips. Damn, got to love a girl who wanted to put a hole in you.

"That's cool," I said playing it off. She chuckled and wrote something down on a post-it and then gave me the three she had written out.

"Alright, this is the shop number, this is Jaspers cell, I assume you have Em's, mine, and this is the alarm code." I looked at her scribble on the paper. She had written her number out nice and neat, the others not so much.

"Alright so" she pursed her lips and I heard the pink blackberry on the counter buzz. She beamed at the screen and hit a reply the fastest I have ever seen.

"Okay, now what else…" she let out a huff. And tapped her black nail painted finger to her chin. I was memorized by this girl.

"Oh work weeks, we close on Sunday's, umm, Emmett closes early on Monday's and Thursdays are black listed you can't have that day off," she frowned on that one.

"I'm with whatever," I wiped my hands down my jeans. She was really making me sweat and nervous and she smelled terrific. Edward Cullen doesn't get nervous and sure as hell doesn't say terrific but damn.

"So you want me to put whatever on your work week?" she turned in the stool. Clicking on the computer and saving her game and pulled up a folder and I watched her label it Edward.

"Umm...Well no," I rose my eye brow again. She giggled and I watched her eyes beam as she laughed. The door pushed open and I watched her. Her face looked like she prayed it wasn't Emmett.

"Belllllllllla…" the tiny voice rang. A girl about maybe 5 foot walked through the door her hair was jet black with little red highlights through it.

"Alli!" Bella beamed at the girl.

"Hi baby," Jasper called from his station. She giggled and looked at Bella, then at me.

"So you're Edward, huh?" she came around the counter and eyed me. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips and then back at Bella.

"Alright I agree," she said and Bella laughed and shook her head. The small girl sat on the counter behind us.

"Edward that's Alice, Jaspers wife."

"Hey not yet," she held up her left hand and pointed to the empty ring finger.

"Common law is 5 years love bunny," Bella replied and Alice flicked a paper clip that sat next to her at Bella.

"Jasper your wife is a whore," Bella said and Alice mocked hurt.

"She's not my wife, and don't say common law" I heard the gun go back on. He had to take a few breaks with the girl he was tattooing, she was a squirmer.

"Alright so I guess just hang out, because I'm done filling out shit" she sighed and kicked up her feet on the counter. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She had small girly feet and there was a sparrow on it that said freedom.

She noticed I was looking at her feet so she put her feet down. "I don't like shoes," she said and Alice laughed.

"What she means is, she disobeys the rules and walks around barefoot almost every where" Bella looked at Alice and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey only if your going to use it" Bella winked and Alice made a wink face.

Soon after Emmett came back saying hello to Alice and told me to come check out the room. It wasn't as big as Emmett's but it had everything I needed.

"I have a supply closet in the office in the back, and you can use whatever," he shrugged and we checked on Jasper who was trying to get through his tattoo. He showed me the office and supply closet I told him I had my own gun and some ink.

We hung out a bit and Jasper finished the girl and her tattoo. It was a fairly slow day for them on Tuesdays. I was told Alice and Bella were the stores eye candy and basically brought a lot of men in.

"So what's Bella's deal?"

"She's Alice's best friend, they grew up in Phoenix and when I came down from Washington to here remember I looked up Jasper Hale from school and he was trying to open this shop so I helped and he introduced me to his girl and this small little girl named Bella, she was about 18 when I meet her. She's our baby of the group and her mom is fucking hot."

"I'm just glad to be done with James and his crap" Emmett nodded. We joined the girls out front, Jasper was hugging on Alice.

"Can I go the fuck home now?" Bella smiled at me.

"Do you want to go get some beers?" she pursed her lips and looked at Alice and then at me.

"Are you buying, because my boss hasn't paid me yet so I'm fucking broke," She said and Emmett threw the pen at her.

"No, Edward the new guy is."

I shrugged.

"Alright sure, but Renee is going to want to come" Emmett told Bella we would go pick her up and then walk to the bar a few streets down.

***********

*Bpov*

Me and Alice walked arm in arm to the bar, after my mom passed and went back talking to some client about painting something for him. She was more flirting than selling her art. But she told me once your body is an art canvas.

The guys strolled behind us talking shop and bullshit. I had slipped my high top pink chucks on and frowned at Emmett when he told me I was going to get some e. coli from walking around barefoot everywhere.

Granted I reminded him I mopped the fucking shop twice a week so he let me slide. Dumbass.

Moon tavern was a small dive bar down the street from the shop. The owner Jacob black was a chill guy he only employed really hot girls to work for him and they were all super nice. He did have guys who worked in the kitchen that the only food they made was like fry's and nachos and this fuck amazing sloppy Joe thing.

"Hey Bells" Jacob sat at the door. He was throwing dice on the counter with some costumers.

"Hey Jake, this is Edward the new dude at the shop" Jacob did an eye sweep over Edward as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey" Edward said Jacob did a nod and went back to his game.

"Don't worry" I whispered "just tip his girls nice like Emmett and Jasper and you'll get on great" Edward and Emmett went to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Alright y'all fucking suck, good night loser" I gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek after a round of pool and losing. Alice kissed Jasper and said see you at home. I could never afford my own place so I moved in to Alice and Jaspers love condo a few years ago. I had my own room down the hall from them and had my own bathroom. Jasper didn't mind and Alice well we never left each other sight since my mom and her mom pushed us out. Exactly three months a part, same day just she's July and I'm September.

We walked back to my car and I noticed the silver Volvo that sat in a parking spot away from mine.

"Must be Edwards" Alice shrugged and took my keys and hopped in my little crappy truck and we went home. I climbed the stairs to my room. Telling Alice that I'll make pancakes tomorrow and yelling I love you bitch as I slipped in my covers. She would wait up for Jasper I played that game once, but I don't have time to wait up till 2 maybe 3 in the morning.

My phone buzzed on it charger and I scrolled to my messages. It was from a number I wasn't sure of.

'Bella it was good meeting you, have a great night

-Edward'

I smiled at my text and saved his number. My dreams wondered off to his green eyes and lean body fornicating in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so yay! ive decied to run with it. im almost done with chapter 3  
**

**ive got bella's tattoos on my profile. i'll be putting edward's up with in sometimes today. outfits are in my profile.**

**thanks to katie... who had exams and still made me look pimp.**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

*B POV*

The temperature from walking from the parking lot to going through the back of the shop was a change, it was hot outside and it was only about 10:30 am. My jeans that would get a comment or two from Emmett on proper work attire stuck to my legs. Edward's station light was on. Van Morrison played lightly through the shop. Emmett had the office door open but was no where in sight.

"Need any help?" Edward jumped and almost dropped a teal bottle of ink. He had an armor in the corner of his space that held ink in a rainbow order. He spent like who knows how long making sure they were in all the same color and size and now I saw him contemplating if teal was more of a green or a blue and where to put it. I giggled a little and crossed my arms. He had a few boxes around the room. His desk sat in the corner with a drawing light on it and the cork board had a few drawings on it. His bench was covered in his machine and there was a slide cart for ink he used more often and jelly's and all that fun loving shit.

Edward turned to me and I looked at his shirt that had graffiti on it with a skull and his light colored jeans. I looked down at my jean shorts and purple skull top. Okay weird. It was like we almost matched. That was scary. He was looking too. The purple shit was long but I had tied it back a little and he caught glimpse of my fairy belly button ring.

"Nice shirt" he commented and went back to making sure his colors were in line. Teal was set on the green side. I wondered silently if this was a waste of pure man. I debated whether to bring it up or not but decided against it and sat my bag on the floor and opened a box.

"That's umm just cleaning supplies." he said coming to the side of me. I got a waft of his cologne; it was the sexiest scent like soap and sex. I felt my insides scream as he reached in the box I opened and touched my arm.

"Umm" he scratched his neck and then grabbed the empty spray bottles putting them nicely in the bottom drawer. I did that lip biting shit again and I watched him bend over and his shirt exposed his back a little, so he had a back piece. I licked my bottom lip and my eyes moved over to his ass that was hugged slightly in his jeans. I didn't notice that he cocked his head and was looking at me till he cleared his throat and had a cocky grin on his face.

"Umm, you said you wanted to help" he raised the eye brow again and I moved the box closer to him. The door bell rang and I gathered up my purse and headed up front.

Stupid Bella.

Emmett lectured me on how daisy dukes shorts were longer than mine. Emmett was like my dad over protective a lot and a pain in my ass. I knew he was like a few years older and owner of the shop but shit if I had balls they would stick to my thighs because it's hot outside.

I sat on the counter and slide my wedges off. I had a set of tongue piercing and a lip today, but it wasn't till later today. Emmett's client Mike was coming in. talk about dirt bags. The only good thing was his girl friend Angela came in. she was a cool chick with a dirt bag of a boyfriend, but her eyes sparkled when he walked in a room. They were going to finish up his sleeve he was getting dedicated to his father. Alice was coming in later to cover the desk while I did my piercing. I didn't know what Jasper was doing, he always told me like last, last minute, and Edward was still on getting set up.

Emmett sat in the swivel chair behind the copy desk up front to make transfer stencils. I turned the computer on and waited for it to kick. His arms were rested above his head and he pinched his nose and I sighed.

"Alright fine I'm sorry Emmett, I won't wear shit like this again."

"If you plan on wearing shorts like that would you ware shoes or something I have a business to run here and while your like the best person I know for the job, you drive me crazy."

"Alright" I grabbed my wedges and slid my feet back in them.

"Thanks Bella" I watched the computer flick on and a picture of all four of us came up.

"We need a new back ground picture" Emmett nodded and went back to taking his little nap. Hang overs are fun.

"So did you get the message in the office?" I said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah" he got a shit eat grin on his face.

"You are a perve, are you going to call her? I like her."

"Emmett doesn't call girls" Jasper said walking from the back. Emmett just nodded and went back to tracing something. Jasper handed me some papers on two tattoos he needed to do today.

"You're doing Jessica Stanley today really?" he nodded.

"Is Alice going to be here?"

"Alice likes Jessica."

"When she serves us drinks or gives a free shot or when we need shit, I'm not sure she likes her enough for you to be doing her tit tattoo."

"Edward could do it I guess." my stomach turned and the bastards waited for me to say shit.

"He's still setting shit up, gay tard." Jasper laughed and walked back to his room or something.

"He can use my room" Emmett said finally. Jasper turned around and smirked.

"Umm no" Jasper did a full turn back and leaned on my desk top.

"Oh why not?" his tapped his fingers to his chin.

"Because I don't know why" I got frustrated and turned to the computer.

"Bella has a crush, Emmett." Emmett laughs.

"Shut the fuck up he's like down the hall and can hear us, god." I turned around and saw Edward standing in the hallway.

"I hear everything but I'm certainly not god but I could be" he smirked and winked. Really? All the guys laughed and I tightened my jaw.

"Bastards" I went back to checking my myspace. Emmett finished his stencil work and Jasper was fucking around outside. Ah alone time.

"Hey Bella, can you come here for a moment?" I turned from my spot on my survey I currently was taking and smirked at Edward. I nodded and minimized the screen. I walked over to him. We walked to his room and I had noticed fewer boxes.

"What you need?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Just a few last minute touches, I'm trying to run the cords neatly behind everything and my hands are not small enough to reach the plug under the bench." he pointed under the bench to where he had ran all his cords and wires. Okay OCD was an over kill. Then I realized I was about to get on my hands and fucking knees and crawl underneath the bench to get to the fucking plug.

"Uh can't you just--" I started but he 'please'd me and I sighed and dropped to my knees. God that was dirty. Mind out of gutter Bella. I scooted under the table and placed each stupid cord into the surge protector he had and then plugged that into the wall.

"Nice ass Bella" I turned my head quickly to the voice and hit my head.

"Ow fuck!" I scowled and crawled to Edward and now Jasper who stood there holding back laughter.

"I'm done now" I walked out rubbing the top of my head. God I hope he thinks my ass is nice. I walked out to the front. Alice was sitting on the stool and I smiled meekly at her.

"What happened?"

"I crawled under Edward's table" she arched her eye brow. "Dirty? no I helped him plug shit in Jasper scared the shit out of me hit my head"

"Sorry love bean" I just nodded and took a sip of the soda she had.

"Alright so I'm going to go get my room ready, umm Jessica will be here soon, Jasper is going to tattoo her" Alice's face bunched up in and her pretty eyes turned dark.

"What?" I walked away as the sweet little pixie fumed into a mad Tinkerbell. It's not like we hate Jessica we have hung out with her on occasions and I mean we both have her number. Maybe we are two faced bitches, but if you saw her with her dirty blonde hair and her fake double D's and her long lean skinny legs and the fact she dated Jacob the bar owner was just a little odd. Alice just didn't want Jasper to tattoo her. Alright so were kind of jealous bitches.

The small room in the back was my little room. It had kind of a dentist chair in the room and a bench like a doctor's table. I had a closet and that was it, my main thing was out front. I learned to pierce when I was about 15, really my mom taught me, she had a gun from the beauty supply but I had a different gun for a different type of piercing. I want to learn how to tattoo but I can't steady my hand like I can with putting a needle through.

Alice came back and let me know that the two girls for the tongue rings were here. I greeted the two tiny little 18 year old girls and I smiled at Mike and Angela who were waiting for Emmett. I had them sign release forms and took a copy of there driver licenses. They both looked nervous and I tried my best way to put them through ease.

We stopped by Edward station Emmett and Jasper where sitting around. "Hey Edward" I waved and he looked up from his chair. He smiled at me and the two blondes. Emmett stood up and I heard one girl let out a sigh as he did his cocky walk past them and out to the front. What girl doesn't feel a little better after some flirting?

"Hey Bella" he spoke and the other blonde whimpered at his voice. I get that feeling too. We waved good bye to Jasper and Edward and the girls practically jumped in the chair on who goes first.

"Looks good girls" I smiled at Edward as he sat on the counter and the girls smiled as they had a shinny piece of metal through there tongues. I gave them care sheets and told them to try and keep spicy foods and keep it clean infections were bad. The girls thanked me and tipped me nicely.

"So how did they do?" Alice asked. She was talking to Edward about something when I came out and they hushed it up. Jessica came while I was doing the second ones tongue.

"The first one was ready, the second one I think may regret it and I'm going to feel bad for it, but if she takes it out in a few days she'll heal faster than she knows." Alice nodded and I sat on the desk next to her. She leaned her head on my lap and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"So Edward here has twelve tattoos" she yawned. Alice had another job other then taking over my shifts here and there when I got some crazy wanting a piercing. She helped her hippy mom with her clothing store, and Alice was going to beauty school. I gave her, her Monroe piercing on her check. When she was done she was going to give me permanent eyeliner.

"Well I have five, and you have two" I ran my hands through her hair she had took the time in curling this morning.

"I need a new one" she smiled. Edward eyed her and then me.

"What do you want?" he sat up a little and un-crossed his arms.

"I think I want to get something on my side" Alice moved her arm and lifted her shit up to her flat stomach. Alice had a crown on the back of her neck and then had her and Jaspers signs tattooed on her wrist. They were all small so I knew this talk of a side piece was bullshit.

"Is Jasper going to do it?"

"Jasper won't tattoo Alice" I spoke and Alice made a pout face.

"Why?" he yawned.

"Because she's a squealer, and he can only take it so much in the sack" Alice pinched my thigh.

Alice said something about me being a bitch and went to check up on Jessica and Jasper. Leaving an awkward silence between the two of us. I looked down at my legs silently wishing I could be tanner. I took my tie off my shirt had put it in my hair for a messy bun.

"So what's that tattoo on your hip?" he asked. I knew he had seen it earlier. I slid off the counter and walked the two steps to him. I pulled the ban of my jeans down and showed him my handcuffs. It starts at the top of my hip bone and ended at my pelvis.

"Why handcuffs?" I smiled and put my self back together. I sat down on the stool Alice had occupied.

"My dad is a cop in Washington. It's more of a statement on not to be locked up." He nodded. It sounded so stupid, but I got them the day he left. Plus they look kind of bad ass with the grey and blue shading Emmett did.

"What else do you have?"

"Well I have the sparrow on my foot that says freedom, and then I have on both shoulder blades wings and each shoulder says hope and faith, and then down the cent of my back it's a skull with roses, and then the shooting stars on my fore arm" I thought in my head and did a mental count. Yeah I think that's it.

"What about you? I see the tribal" I nodded to his arm.

"It's from my back on the right side to my elbow, I was kind of drunk one night in Organ and my old boss had drawn it out and Bata boom" I nodded and laughed because he said Bata boom.

"So that's one?" I looked at him and then at the clock and knew the girl coming for her nose ring would be here in a few minutes.

"When did you get the chin done?" I asked point to the small now little spike he had set there.

"Oh a couple of months ago I want to the other two sides and have the venom but I'm not sure I want it" I nodded and looked at his face. It was a very nice looking face, but I was more into his jaw it was strong and it held his fuzzy stubble nicely.

"Don't it might look weird, but if you ever wanna take the middle out and get a side I can do it" he smiled this little half smile and I felt my bottom lip quiver I just wanted to kiss him. I shook my head.

"So tell me about you" he spoke and I looked at him. He held his face still and he still had that smile and his lean yet built arms crossed again, his eyes had a turned a dark green and I felt like he was reading my soul the way he arched to me.

"Well I can't tell you anything." His demeanor fell and I held my breath. "Unless you buy me food." I grinned and he stood a little tall again.

"Alright, tomorrow night I'll take you to dinner" his voice was cocky and it was a statement not a question. Tomorrow was Thursday. Good thing I was free because I'd have to cancel all my plans.

My next victim I mean customer came in and I sighed and took down her information. She leaned on the counter as she wrote, her top exposed her fake looking tits and I looked at Edward who just held a smile on his face. I looked down at my shirt. They are small like between a B and a C I mean sure they could be bigger but hers fell out, mine stayed in place. She signed her name and handed me her license. She had been here before, she had Emmett do her wrist tattoo.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi." I looked at Edward from the copy machine.

"That's Edward he is our new tattoo artist," I sighed. Way to go Bella. Her face beamed and it looked like she was planning on thinking about getting some sluty tattoo somewhere sluttyer then she was.

"Alright ready Lauren?" she nodded and followed me back and I handed her, her license. She made a smile wave to Edward and he smiled at the both of us. At least I got to make her hurt in some way.

"So what's his deal?" she asked sitting on the chair. I grabbed the needle I need and I let her pick out the stud she wanted.

"Who? Edward?" She picked the purple little stud.

"Yeah that man candy, you are so lucky you work with hot men" I rolled my eyes and applied the numbing spray to her nose.

"Alright I need you to breathe and just hold still" she smiled and I tried not to grin as I poked the hole through her nose.

Lauren paid me and made a few passes at Edward who just politely smiled at the whore. She left and Alice came out in front of Jasper and Jessica.

"Let's go get lunch" I nodded at Alice. Then I noticed my bag was by Edward, meaning I had to bend down next to him and get it from under where he sat. This could go two ways, dirty or clean.

"I'll buy" Jasper said and gave Alice his card. Alright clean it was. I pursed my lip and asked Edward if he wanted anything. He said to surprise him.

******

*EPOV*

Alright sure I have a little Obsessive Compulsive Disorder but I'm a fucking perfectionist and I have to have shit my own way. So Emmett laughs at me when I told him I need to organize my colors. He had walked next door to the convenience store and got me an ice tea. It was hotter outside then I had been use to. When I got into Washington State for art I was hopeful for a little rain and cold. Emmett had lived there with Jasper. I met them in my class on colors freshmen year and we had all lived in the same apartment building. After graduation I stayed here and Emmett and I found out about a local shop wanting to tattoo so we had took it. Jasper joined us later on. I had left to go follow this guy my mentor at the time James to his shop he opened Jasper went gone to California and ended up in Arizona. He had fallen in love with a girl he meet in Palm Beach and followed her to my home town.

It was weird but I never thought I would be back here with two people I meet in school in a shop that was much more relaxed then the shit James had gone through. I didn't know Bella from school or anything but then I was four years older then her and was in private school all my life. So surprise when I told my parents I want to study art and design, they thought I was come out of the phase, not be some tattoo artist. They supported most decisions I made so my mom jumped on the ban wagon and so did my dad after a few pushes from the old doctor.

I was in my own thoughts and trying to figure out if teal was a green. I mean it looks green but it had like a tint of blue, it's like 40% blue and the rest is green, but does that make it green. I sighed and didn't pay attention when Bella had come in and watched me fret over what color went where.

"Need any help?" I jumped a little and turned to face her. She had on this short sleeved purple top with a skull that had a hat on. She had tied it back and exposed her belly button ring. I saw more of her hip tattoo in her barely there jean shorts and she had put on theses wedges I guess girls call them that made her creamy legs make my dick go point. All I could fucking say was "nice shirt" noticing we both had a similar type of shirt on. Fuck I'm a dork. She eyed me and nodded and came in setting her bag on the floor and opened a box I had full of gauze and tape and bottles of water and soap solution and shit.

"Umm that's just cleaning supplies" I walked next to her and scratched the back of my neck. She smelled like fucking rainbows. I had no idea what that really meant but it made my body set fire. I watched her close her eyes.

"Umm" I reached in the box and my arm slid next to hers sending a heat wave through my veins.

"You said you needed help" I put the bottles on the bottom drawer. She moved the box closer to where I had kneeled. I looked at her legs and I was fucked. That was when the door bell rung and she left.

I had listened to Emmett come in and yell about her need for wearing clothes. I sighed what she had on was just fine. He walked in the back and gave my ice tea and noticed my colors. He gave me shit for about an hour till Jasper showed up. Jasper asked if he could use some of that glow in the dark pink he had and I took it off its shelf and handed him the ink.

I have a thing about tripping over cords and dying so I was spending time making sure they were all un-knotted up and ran them around the room. Jasper had come back in and I had heard my name so I stopped doing what I was doing and headed out my door.

"Bella has a crush, Emmett!" I felt sick in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to kick his face in.

"Shut the fuck up he's like down the hall and can hear us, god." my heart stopped and looked around like someone else was going to be down the hall. Then Jasper looked my way and smirked so I stood leaning against the wall. Her face was red. She caught me.

"I hear everything but I'm certainly not god but I could be" I smirked cockily at her and winked. Turning back as Emmett and Jasper laughed.

I knew that I could get my self under the bench to the second plug I had in the wall but those shorts were haunting my mind and it was hard to think. So I dropped what I was doing and noticed her taking some survey on myspace, needing to know her name so I can add her later.

"Hey Bella, can you come here for a moment?" she turned and faced me. She smirked and nodded and I watched her close what she was doing and follow me to my room. God this isn't really the room I wanted her to follow me to but it will do for now. She turned to me and placed her hands on her hips, hips that I wanted to grab from behind and bend her over the table. I had only known her for a day and I was constantly thinking about ways to get her naked.

"Just a few last minutes touches, I'm trying to run the cords neatly behind everything and my hands are not small enough to reach the plug under the bench." I pointed to the cords I had run through and under the table. She looked at me and asked why I couldn't do it. I came up with a lie about nothing being able to fit. I watched her sigh and sliding under the table. Shit her ass looked so good. Jasper peeked his head in and eyed me seeing Bella

"Nice ass Bella" she jumped and hit her head. She sat down and scooted her self out. She walked out rubbing her head.

Bella came by with the girls she was going to pierce both of them equally nervous about the new hole in their body. Emmett had come into my room before he did a client of his tattoo. The girls eyed us both and Bella just smiled. Alice had called Emmett up front letting him know his client was there. I sat on the counter and smiled at Alice who was writing stuff in a note book.

"So do you go to college?" Alice smiled up at me.

"Beauty school" I nodded and she went back to her book.

"I'm trying to get my cosmology licenses then I plan on doing fashion later" she spoke not looking from the book. She was tiny and her hair was spiky in the back and you would under estimate her for a weak little girl but when you heard her talk and the way she carried her self.

"Does Bella go to school?" I asked hoping to get some kind of information out of someone about her. Alice let out a snort and turned from her writing.

"Bella, went for like two days, and then quit."

"Why?" Alice shrugged her shoulders. Alright fine no one tell me about Bella. All I knew was her name was Bella, she had a hot mom, she worked for Emmett her best friend was Alice and her ass looked great and I wanted to get her naked.

Bella came out with the girls and gave them care instructions I tried hard not to look at her dimples above her ass as her shirt rose a little. She smiled at the girls as they paid her and then sat back on the counter. She faced me and did a lick of her lips.

She had told Alice before hand that a girl named Jessica was coming to get tattooed by Jasper. Alice had gotten a little green when the tall skinny dirty blond walked through the doors.

We had gotten to talk about my tattoos and Bella and Alice wanted her side done. I had asked if Jasper was going to do the tattoo. I knew if Bella was my girl the only guy that would mark her from now on was me, wither that was permanent or superficial.

"So what's on you hip?" She smiled and rose up and showed me. I felt chills run down my spine as I could see her lace from her panties. I felt my mouth water. I had asked her why hand cuffs and she told me her dad was a cop. There's a surprise. She told me about her other 4 the sparrow and her shoulders and the skull on her back. God I wanted to explore her. I told her about my tribal.

She asked me about my Labret in the middle of my chin. I told her I wanted the venom piercing. Another set one on each side but Bella frowned and told me it would look weird. She told me she would do a snake bite if I wanted to get the one I had out. I just nodded.

"So tell me about you?" I asked. She eyed me and shook her head.

"I can't tell you everything" she paused and I hope she couldn't tell my face fell. Too late."Unless you buy me food."

"Alright tomorrow night I'll take you out" it was a statement more then a question. She just said okay. Lauren came in for her nose piercing and I saw Bella tense a lot. She had mentioned about me as she took a copy of the girls license. Lauren got excited. Bella dragged the girl away.

**

I leaned against the back of the shop. The girls had gone and got us all lunch. I inhaled a deep puff of cigarette. I saw a blue '64 mustang pull up and park next to my sliver Volvo. I didn't expect Alice to get out of the car.

"Nice car" I said putting out my cigarette and went to help the carry bags.

"Thanks" she slipped out of the passenger seat.

"It's yours?" Damn she got better and better.

"Oh well yeah, I have this and then that shitty orange red truck that I hardly drive" she acted like it was no big deal. It was all in shape, no dings and the white leather was still in tacked as I took drinks for Alice. I could not wait to get to know Bella.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

yay! happy halloween...

so thanks to everyone who favorited the story... and the people who review... it makes me write fast... more reviews the more i write and the more katie get to fix lol ;)

thanks to my beta for being amazing...

Edwards tatts are on my profile

* * *

*Bpov*

After seeing him leaning there up against the wall smoking that cig I swear I was unable to breathe normally for the rest of my shift. Alice and I had gone home shortly after we bought them lunch and they had Edward sit up front for the rest of the time.

I told Alice all about me and Edward's date or whatever it was. We spent the rest of the night picking out clothes. Jasper had gotten home, I heard more than his voice but I had just ignored it thinking he brought Emmett back with him. I got ready for bed and slipped into my hot pink sheets of comfort and drifted off.

The sounds of mono-toned beeping in the morning has never been my forte so it plays the theme from 'Psycho' in the morning. I groan and slip my feet into my hello kitty slippers. That's right fucking hello kitty. I pause at the full length mirror in my room and run my hand through my messy shitty hair, and wiped the left over eye liner off my eyes and headed out. Jasper and Alice would not be up for hours, but I have a hard time sleeping past 8:30. I'm strange, I know.

I make a pass by the living room there was beer bottles on the table and I shook my head. Marley, mine and Alice's baby pit-bull was snoring away on the chair. Walked to the kitchen flipping on the coffee maker and taking out my coffee cup. Vodka the orange and white kitten mewed at me and Wednesday my black two month of kitten copied her.

I pulled some kitten chow and fed them and put some dog chow in Marley's bowl. She jumped from the chair and ran to the kitchen. I giggled as she almost slid into the table.

I looked in the fridge sticking my head in looking for the creamer I knew Alice and I bought at least a few days ago. I hummed to my self moving stuff around.

"Good morning sunshine" a voice came from behind me and I turn to look forgetting my head is in the fridge and my head bounces on the freezer door.

"Shit!" I pull out and turn to see the intruder to my morning routine. Fuck my life. He stood there with his copper mess all perfectly slept in and he had on a white wife beater and jeans that hung low on his hips. Fuck me. Then I looked down at myself.

I have a slight obsession with hello kitty. So here I stood in front of Edward in hello kitty shorts and hello kitty slippers, and a green shirt with a tiger on it that said 'man eater' and was a little small for me. That's what I get for shopping in pre teens.

He just smirks. Bastard.

"Can I help you?" I said meekly turning back to the fridge and grabbing the creamer from the door. Making a note to kill who put it in there.

"Umm, depends are you going to eat me, or will hello kitty attack me later?" ha-ha jokes. Then I turned to my coffee cup fuck. So the coffee maker is pink and hello kitty and my cup and cereal bowl have that cat on them. This would have been funny if this was not my life.

"Hey watch it, hello kitty is bad ass." I poured a cup of coffee and reached for my special K.

"If you say so"

"Why are you even here?" I moved around him as he reached for a cup on the shelf.

"I came home with Jasper and passed out before our second beer" I nodded and pushed myself up on the counter. To add to my weirdness he was viewing I started to eat my cereal dry and with my hands. This is why I make it a custom to make sure hot guys are never in my apartment when I get up.

"Don't you have your own place or other people to go bother at 8:30?" He grabs the pot of coffee and his hands are big around the small pot. He looks at me smirking. Still taking in my shorts and top.

Vodka the oldest kitten jumped on the counter and laid its head on my lap. Wednesday being the size of your palm meowed at Edward. He eyed me and I shrugged.

"Well, what is the fun in that?" his muscles flexed as he leaned against the sink. Wednesday got the hint and pattered off somewhere. I took in Edward standing tall at my sink with a pink coffee cup and the tribal on his arm and the skull on his left.

"Umm, I don't know not being here I guess," I eyed him the wife beater was tight. If I could just get him naked, maybe if I was he would forget about my stupid pajamas.

"Well turns out I'm only two apartments down" he smirked and sipped his black coffee. Fate hates me. Fuck.

We sat and ate in silence before he sat his mug in the sink washing it out and really washing it and then putting it on the dry rack. I laughed and he just threw me that arousal making smile.

"I'll see you at work then," his hand touched my knee and I felt sparks and rainbows and pony's. I felt my breath hitch in my throat so I just nodded.

**********

After replying this morning in my head, kicking Jasper in the shin and telling Alice I was crossing her out, I showered. I fixed my hair and I did my make up. My cell vibrated as I picked out my clothes.

"Thanks for the coffee, oh and sweet pajamas" Edward.

I hit the end button I wasn't even going to answer that. I finished getting ready and yelled at Alice telling her I was leaving. I grabbed Marley's leash and hooked it on her pink collar. She was a good shop dog and Emmett loved her.

Sure we had way too many pets in a condo. And we were only allowed two but I found Wednesday behind a trash can and I couldn't leave her. There was a set of four little condos in a little complex. There were two other condos on each side of the middle one we had. I shrugged my shoulders and Marley followed me down the stairs. I'm always afraid she's going to fall down the concrete steps but she likes to jump them. I take in the view of the pool. It was already hot out.

I head to the parking lot and notice Edward's Volvo sitting in section C 203. Two spots from my mustang. So he was on the left. Marley jumped in the passenger seat as I opened the door I slipped my sunglasses on and drove off.

It was great that we all worked together, but now we all lived in the same complexes. Sure Emmett lives behind us in complex D but his was a nicer one bedroom apartment. I pulled in my spot and noticed a black bike sitting next to mine. Marley barked as she saw Emmett's escalade. She loved riding in that thing. I gathered up my stuff and we headed in.

"Hey who's bike is out back?" I called taking Marley's leash off and hanging it in the office.

"Mine." I picked up Marley and carried her to the front. Emmett took one look at me and then at the door. He was contemplating yelling at me or playing with the dog. Edward just licks his lips.

"You drive a bike?"

"Uh, I do" he nods and takes in my look. Alright so I did something over the top. I'm going to piss off Emmett but I brought leverage. I let Marley go and she ran to Emmett. I had on short jean short cut off and a pink plaid flannel top the first three buttons un-done so you could see my black lace bra, matched with black pumps. Daisy duke at my best.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I taught you better then walking around naked" I turned to see my mom sitting on the couch. I turned to Emmett. He just rubbed the puppies head.

"I'm not naked," I sat my purse on the counter.

"I know I was just trying to act motherly" she got off the couch and hugged me. I smirked at Emmett. Like hell my mom was going to scold me for what I was wearing. She was a hippie she expressed free love and self expression. Emmett was just being a dick.

"No respect"

*********

I sat at the counter. My mom was getting work on her arm with Jasper, Alice was at school. Some guy wanted to get some work added to his leg so Edward was being supervised by Emmett and Marley was sleeping in the play pin in the office. I needed new friends because I had no one to text. Literally. I mean I knew people, but I had a close knit of friends and I chose to follow them. I was a follower. Not that I complain.

Emmett didn't yell at me about my outfit, he told me that he has given up on conserving me. I bow at his grace to not fight me on this. I would come in naked. Well maybe not but it would get less and less everyday. Wise man.

I flipped through the Itune library on the computer. It had most of mine and Alice's music. Mostly chick music. Emmett listened to rap and metal. Jasper listened to experimental shit that was veto out. I wasn't sure what Edward listened to, passing his tattoo room he always had on Van Morrison or Tom Waits.

I found the song laying in the 90's play list and smiled. I double clicked on it and listened to it as the lady sung really soft. She sounded like it was going to be some jazz singer and then the beat came on.

"Put it in my mouth" I grinned as the song 'put it in my mouth' came through the speakers. It was what the title says put it in my mouth. He rapped about her sucking on his cock.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett yell. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or not. I heard my mom giggle and Jasper star singing along.

"What?!" I grinned. I knew he was shaking his head. Its better than his mushroom head and other shit he ran through the speaker system.

Alice had come back with some kind of salad from the deli next to her beauty school. I frowned upon her eating habits as she tried to share it with me. My mom sat on the stool next to me. She wasn't opening till later tonight for some local artist show case tonight.

"I need meat" I groaned and put my head in my arms. Alice giggled and my mom snickered.

"I might be able to help you with that," I didn't even look up as I felt him go to the copier and do something over there. Twice in one day I have embarrassed myself in front of him. God tonight was going to be awkward.

*****

I escaped work without saying another embarrassing word to Edward. He did tell me he would pick me up at 7:30 and getting a look from Emmett as I left. Alice told me she would take Marley home.

I sat on my big bed and looked around my room. The owners of the place let you paint the place what ever you want but as pre agreement you have to paint it white two months before you move. So Alice and I painted the wall in which my bed sat against, zebra striped. My mom helped because we knew nothing about painting. The others I left cream white. When I was about fifteen my mom got me these three Marilyn Monroe posters. One from her playboy work the next was her in a white coat and the other was her in a dress. I had the classic one of her in the white dress sitting with her hands on her knees.

On the other white walls laid my star lanterns over the window that looked out to the parking lot. Then sat my amour that held my life of mess. My bathroom was big and pink Alice and Jasper gave me the master as a bribe to move in with them. I don't know why but I took it.

I glanced at the hello kitty clock on my night stand. Shit Edward would be here in an hour. I went and took a shower and shaved, use some love spell body wash. I wrapped my hair up and slipped my body towel around me.

Alice and I picked out a deep purple thin strapped dress that scrunched up on the sides. It was tight fitted and short. Edward had only said it would be a nice dinner leaving out all details. Maybe I was over thinking maybe this wasn't a date.

Alice came into my room as I slipped on my grey skull high heals. I put my skull hoops in and adjusted my wing and crowned heart necklace. Alice lay on my bed and grabbed Vodka from her sleeping spot and placed her on her stomach.

"So uh, Emmett is in the living room smoking it up with your Madre* and Jasper" she pet the cats head. I rolled my eyes. I turned to her and she looked at me and then at the cat.

"Vodka says two thumbs up" I let out a laugh and sprayed some Jolly Rancher body spray. It was bomb and it smelled really good.

"Bella! Edward is here!" Jasper yelled from the living room. I grabbed my clutch from the night stand.

"Will you go out first?" She smiled and sat up with the cat and headed out.

"Fuck man he's coming" Maybe I could fake a sickness. Shit. I turned off my lights and headed out.

My heart literally stopped beating. There he stood next to Alice in the living room in a tight fitting black shirt and it was tucked into a pair of tight black pants. Fuck. Me. Hard. Jasper who was taking a bong load stopped and almost chocked as I came into view. Emmett turned in his chair and my mom grinned.

Edward turned to the side and shit his first three buttons were undone. I saw part of a chest tattoo. Shit.

"Umm… ready?" He held out his hand. I took it feeling that if I talked it would say something rather stupid. We said our good-byes and Jasper and Emmett made a comment to have me home bye ten and I flipped them off as I left.

I sat fumbling with words in my head. What the fuck do I say here? Shit me not. He played some kings of Leon.

"I love this band" I smiled and he nodded.

"I've seen them a few times" he made a turn into a parking lot. His voice made my knees feel like Jell-O.

"I hope you don't mind Mexican food" he smiled at me. Shit feed me whatever. Before I was unbuckled he was out of the car and at my door.

The lady at the hostess podium was a bitch who needs to learn not to drool over the guests. Edward told her he had reservations for the back tables. I've never been to this place it was in a nice part of Phoenix than I had been. She sat us and told us our waiter would be with us in a moment.

"This is really nice," I smiled. The table had white cloth linen on it and candles. The menu was already sitting on the table. There were booths near us but each had privacy seats, there was a bar up front and we sat out looking to the street.

"My mom comes here a lot," he looked intensely at the menu, like as if it was going to tell him how good each item was.

The waiter came, she was about 18 and infatuated with Edward at first glance. He ordered us two patron margaritas extra blended. The girl nodded and asked to see my ID. I reached for my clutch and Edward stopped me. She didn't card him but I knew she would have slipped him her number any how.

We ordered. Both the taco meal and made an awkward laugh when we said it's the best thing. The waitress made a look between us and left not saying more than thank you when taking out menus.

I took a sip of the margarita he ordered us. Smiling and sitting it back down. No Poison. Edward ran his tongue over his glass and I felt my whole body sigh. He grinned as he took a sip.

"So is this the part where you tell me you can't read my mind?" Edward sat his glass on the table.

"Yes exactly"

"Great." He laughed and I noticed it was the first time I ever really heard him laugh. I joined him.

"Alice told me you quite college?"

"A heavy question right off the bat." He just nodded. Well what did he want me to say? I guess I shouldn't hold back my blunt honesty, but I don't want to scare him.

"I sat there thinking why am I here, I knew everything they were talking about, I didn't want to part take in the barbaric custom so I left" I took another sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"So what are all your tattoos?"

"Well the tribal, the words life and death are on my chest, I have frank the bunny from my favorite movie Donnie Darko on calf, the skull, and then I have a cross and wings on my back."

"Alice said twelve."

"I have both ribs done one side is a hula girl the other is the word carpe diem, I have a spider web started on my knee, there's stars on my ankle with my moms name in them. And I have Jack from nightmare before Christmas on my other calf."

"I love both of those movies, shit Alice banned me from watching Donnie completely, she stole my DVD." Edward laughed.

"So you and your mom seem really close."

"She was 16 when she had me, and she ran from her family and she just became strong for the both of us."

"So your dad?"

"Charlie, I see once maybe twice a year, he and my mom tried to hook up before, but it's weird once you get use to just one parent" He put full attention to everything I said. The waitress brought us our food.

"So what about your family?" Edward took a bite of taco before swallowing and answering me.

"My dad is a doctor, and my mom is Suzy home maker."

"You sound so happy about that" Edward let out a chuckle and I melted at it.

"I love my parents, they sport me, and I just hate to disappoint them." I knew that feeling. Although my mom was happy with everything I had ever done. Charlie was an exception.

"How come you went to Washington state?"

"I wanted to go anywhere that wasn't near here, so I applied to every out of state college that had a great art program, and I took a few music classes."

"Washington was the only way I rebelled."

"I think Charlie hated that I left school, he wanted me to be greater than what my mom was, my mom is a great women, he just never saw it in time." Edward smiled softy at me. We finished our dinner and another drinks. His favorite color was blue, the Volvo was a graduation present, and I told him about my hello kitty obsession.

He tipped the waitress a really nice amount and we walked hand and hand to his car. He opened the door and I slid in and he walked to his side and I watched him this time. He was so fine. I noticed that he held his torso in an up right position as he walked and he fidgeted with his hands a lot, and his jaw would tighten when I talked with food in my mouth.

We drove back to the apartments in silence. More Kings of Leon music played during the ride home, they was Sex on Fire followed by Use Somebody. He pulled into the parking spot and my tummy turned. He grabbed my hand after he shut the car off and turned to me.

"Is this where you kiss me?" I asked. He licked his lips. I turned to face him. His eyes were darker and the hint of gold was stronger.

"As long as you do not hit me."

I sighed as his hands cradled my neck pulling us closer. His lips were warm and inviting as the landed upon mine in a passionate embrace. My hands itched their way to his copper mess tugging it lightly exciting a moan from him. He pulled away and I knew I still had a grin and my eyes were closed as I tried to compose myself.

"Is asking you to come hang out a bad idea?" he asked. I couldn't answer so I shook my head no. He un-did his seat belt and hoped out of the car, opening my door. Again with lacing our fingers and we walked the few steps to his place.

If I thought Edward at work was complex and pure OCD well his nice one bedroom condo was like Snow White lived here. No bachelors pad should look like this. Emmett paid me 500 bucks to clean his place twice a week. Shit. Edward was clean. He had a black leather sectional and a glass coffee table. His kitchen was clean to pristine. Shit me. I was literally scared to sit down.

"Beer?" I nodded and followed him to his kitchen. It was abit smaller than mine, but damn it was nice.

"What?" he asked me as he handed me the bottle.

"Do you have a maid?"

"Umm… no" he chuckled and grabbed my hand leading us to his couch. I sat down next to him. My body turned into his.

"I just live a clean life, my mom installed it in me"

"I'm scared of you ever seeing my place."

"Why?"

"Because I'm messy, I tend to leave things lying around and glasses here and there. I lose things a lot because I can't keep myself organized, I mean I clean Emmett's house, but that's because I get paid."

"I just get the satisfaction of having shit clean," he shrugged his shoulders. He sat his beer on the coaster on the table. I copied him. He had already asked me to take my shoes off before walking on his hard wood. Such a weirdo.

"If I kiss you again is that going to be..." I cut him off and pressed my lips against his. His hands ran over the satin of the dress. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for an invitation. I granted and I moaned as his played tongue hockey with me. Shit he was good at this. A moan came from my lips and his hands hit the bottom of the dress.

"Sorry," he spoke pulling away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I felt a little shy now. He shifted and I realized he was being polite.

"No, your right." his hands grabbed my hips and pushed me closer to him.

"Just one condition," his fingers slid up the dress.

"Anything."

I smirked and took his lip between my teeth he moaned. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

His tongue licked my neck and I sighed when he blew on the spot. "I never do" he lifted me up and carried me to his room, unzipping the purple dress that covered my body. His room was white and black, clean lines and hints of blue. There was art work on the walls. He had a nice view out to the pool. He sat me on the bed. I watched him take in the view and I sat up. Taking off each button to that tight black shirt until it exposed his chiseled chest and a nice view of his happy trail that was all mine. The words life and death were on his pecks and I saw his side tattoos. I traced them with my fingers but his hands stopped me and pushed me back rough but playful. I was exposed in a black lace boy shorts and bra. His eyes viewed my pink belly button ring. He leaned down making trails of kisses over my lace bra to my stomach. For a moment I wished I went to yoga more often.

His fingers looped into the panties and slide them down my thighs and off with one quick motion. I sat up taking my bra off one handed and smiled at him tossing it where he tossed the match.

"Fuck, you are sexy" I grinned completely exposed. His hands wondered every inch of my body. Well, every inch but the place I wanted him to. He pulled away. Un-doing his black belt and those nice tight jeans.

He was free balling. And shit me not, he was amazingly perfect in that department too. A heat rose through my body wanting to reach out and touch it.

"I don't play around, I don't play games, and this" his hand cupped my pussy. "Will be fucked." I couldn't breath I couldn't see. Really. He hasn't even touched me yet. I saw him naked and I'm having heart palpations here. His eyes hooded with lust and held a cocky grin on his face. He licked his lips. He reached over to the night stand. I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill," he eyed me. "No for real, I have an IDU." he nodded and his lips meet mine. I reached down and felt his chest and ran my hands down and over his cock. God his was thick.

"I'm going to be inside you now" fuck me. Really. His hands wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him press against my entrance. My hips bucked and I arched. His arms lifted me up to him and I felt him slide in me and fill me. He gave me a few minutes. He kissed down my neck and bit lightly at my throat. My hands pulled at his hair.

"You can move now, don't play soft with me" he just grinned and slid out before thrusting back in. "oh god" he grinned his lips kissing each breast.

"Harder" I panted and he laid me back his hands holding my arms above my head as he pulled out and hit a spot when he pushed back in. I ached my back. He let me go and his hands ran through my hair. His lips at my neck.

"Do it" he looked at me and I nodded. He licked the collar bone before sinking his teeth down on my skin. My body covered in goose bumps.

"Yes" I screamed and he kissed softly at the spot. I wrapped my legs around him. My heels digging into his back. He grabbed a leg and held it up and pounded into me at an angle.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Again," he breathed.

"Oh Edward…" He hit my g-spot at the perfect angle and I arched my back and cried out. Soon he called my name, cumming into me. Oh yeah. Then collapsed next to me.

"The bathrooms through there." I looked at him and gathered my things.

"Oh okay" I started putting my clothes back on.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

He got up and stalked to me. "Oh no, I want to see you wet," he grinned. I dropped my clothes and he walked us to the bathroom.

************

I hit something warm and naked. There was no alarm. The clock read 8:30 that was behind who ever this was. Then it all clicked. I was... Yup naked in Edwards bed. His arms wrapped around me.

"Psst, Edward…"

"Shush," he held onto me tighter and snuggled deeper.

"No it's 8:30 I need to go home and get ready for work."

"No, like ten more minutes."

I sighed. "Alright, ten."

He opened his green eyes and looked right at me. "Morning" he kissed me. I felt sore. Everything ached.

"Morin'" He grinned. He looked between us and the sheet and then crocked his smile.

"This is way better than hello kitty shorts." I pushed him lightly and told him his ten minutes was up.

"There's a shirt in the closet you can wear if you want."

"To make my walk of shame even better?"

He nodded and kissed my neck. He rolled out of bed and went to his closet.

"Can I wear this?" I held the tight black shirt he wore last night. He nodded and I slipped it on. It fit. I buttoned it up and went to find my panties.

"Hey where did--"

"Where did what?"

"My boy shorts. Where did they go?"

His face was like a little boy whose mom caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Edward I need those." He shrugged and threw me a pair of his boxers.

"You're a jerk."

"I know," he walked to me as I slid them on and rolled them up. He grabbed my ass and then gave it a slight smack. I gave him a kiss bye and did the best walk of shame down to my apartment.

* * *

*madre = mother

(Edward's tattoo) Carpe diem = Usually translated from the Latin as 'seize the day', or sometimes as 'enjoy the day, pluck the day when it is ripe'.

Please review =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Reposting now that my dear katie has fixed it for me... thank you to everyone who reviews and adds me to favorites... im almsot done with 5 and the next chapter for crazy in love... **

**enjoy**

* * *

*Epov*

I fell back asleep after she had walked out of the apartment. It smelled like her. I sighed and held the pillow to my chest. Pathetic was what it was. First of all I had a girl in my bed and I've only known her for a day. Second I was Edward Anthony Cullen, I don't take girls home. Third, she just wasn't some girl she was my bosses best friend and co-worker, who was amazing and shit I was a pussy.

I showered and took the sheets off my bed. Put them in the hamper, reminding myself to text message my mother to see if I could use their washer. I grabbed a power bar off the counter and my keys. Stepping outside I looked across the complex to hers. Shaking my head I jogged down the steps and to my car.

Her car was gone. Shit. So she was at work before me. That's what you get for laying in bed you wuss. I turned up the radio blaring whatever came on the rock station as I drove to work.

Emmett's hummer was in his spot, Bella's mustang was parked next to it. I pulled in the spots behind them. I checked my car clock. It was only 11. Oh well. I grabbed my portfolio I left in the car last night; Bella could make copies of it today. I pulled the black door open and heard some, what I assumed was country music playing through the shop. The office was closed. I stopped and dropped my keys off at my station and walked down the hall.

Bella stood in a white and blue dress with her back too me hanging something on the wall. Emmett wasn't around and I didn't see the lights on in his station.

"_I_ _really hate her, I'll think of a reason later_" she sung to the song. She swayed her hips and placed the picture on the wall.

"_It sure isn't Christian to judge a stranger_" she continues singing and pulled back looking at the picture. I didn't notice the office door opening or Emmett.

"Hey Edward" Emmett clapped his hand on my back and I shrugged and shook his hand as he came around to the counter I was leaning on. Bella how ever jumped from her spot and turned to see me. She tucked her dark chocolate hair behind her ear and blushed.

"Fucking turn this shit off" Emmett waved his hand to the computer.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Bella sat down at her stool and changed it so that some rap song blared through the speakers.

"Fucking happy?" she replied and walked from her spot around me and out the front door.

"PMS" I wasn't sure if I should run after her or stay here. I felt my body turn to the door and stare at it.

"So, is that your folder?" he asked and I tuned out of my daze and handed it to him.

Bella came back with a soda and something wrapped in tin foil. Emmett sat my portfolio in front of Bella and said he was leaving for an hour. I sat down on the stool Emmett once sat.

"Hey" she smiled. She opened the tin foil to reveal a burrito.

"What's in that?"

"Eggs, sausage, salsa, umm cheese, sour cream and bacon" she took a bite chewing and I looked at the thing that was two sizes too big to be a burrito.

"Want some" I cringed as she asked with a mouth full of food.

"Um no" I waved the power bar from my pocket. She made a face. Alright so that goes on my mental pro and con list. Maybe that's because I'm picky. Then I saw her full shoulder tattoo better than I had last night. And her boobs looked amazing and her hair was down and straight, and it seemed that that made the flaws take no part to my list.

"What?" she sat the burrito down and whipped her face off with the napkin.

"Nothing" she smiled. I went to open my mouth but the door opened and in popped her mom.

"Hey… oh my god is that a green big burrito from next door?" Bella's mom leaned on the counter and Bella handed her the rest of the burrito.

"Hey party tonight" she said then took a bite moaning as she did. Bella palmed her forehead.

"Oh yeah, your house?" Bella asked.

"The new pool and hot tub are done; bring you suits, Edward you should come too." She finished and Bella looked at me.

"Oh yeah, you could hook a ride with Jasper or me" she said adding her with a different tone of voice. Bella's mom left with the burrito in hand, kissed Bella and said to text message her. She said she hopes I show up and smiled as she left. Maybe it is just me, but no one ever said Bella's moms name, it was like they all called her mom in the first place, I wasn't about to call some lady I barely knew mom.

"So, I mean you should come if you want, umm, my mom throws parties all the time, she's crazy" Bella emphasized on the crazy. I nodded.

"Well we could go together or I mean well Jasper will go, if you want to, I mean it doesn't matter to me" she mumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I mean if you don't mind I'll just go when you go, that way I won't feel like I'm intruding." The smile on her face was priceless and I felt my whole body twitch with happiness.

"Uh, yeah, that works, umm bring swimming trunks" Bella smiled. I handed her my folder and she smiled and started to flip threw it.

"Wow" was all she said to every page. I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Finally she came to my last page and smiled. She flipped it closed and then turned to me.

"So do you want all of it on the web site or just a few pages?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, whatever you think is best?" I wanted to see what she thought, I knew which ones I liked and wanted to show, but I just had to see her view.

"Well I like the whole book, your really talented with colors, and the way you sketch is tight but, I like" she paused and grabbed the hot pink sticky notes on the desk. She went and flicked through the pages adding a note, marking each picture with one.

She pushed the folder over to me. "The marked ones are the ones I want to scan." I flipped through the pages; she had marked the same pages I had hoped. She pointed to the big wings I did for some guy, and then said she loved the words I did. How I was good with text tattooing. So we settled on five out of the 15 pictures to do now.

She stood up and her leg gently brushed against my pants. My hands wanted to grab her bare thigh but I let her pass and she smiled going to the scanner. I kept my eyes on her as she moved around.

All thoughts were interrupted when Alice came in. Bella told her about the party and I went to my station to try and get rid of the impure thoughts I was having

I did some more walk in-s. Some girl wanted a butterfly on her hip with fill graph. Bella eyed the girl she was about 19 and was bubbly and annoying. Jasper sat in with me since Emmett was still gone.

Bella stood in the door way watching. Alice was flipping threw the songs on the computer. I tired to focus on the girls tattoo at hand. Bella would tap her foot or I'd look over at her rolling her eyes. I wasn't sure if it jealousy or she was impatient.

"Bell's what the fuck?" Jasper beat me to the punch. I lifted the gun off the girl's skin. She smiled at me and I watched Bella make a face and turn to leave. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

I finished the girl's tattoo. She thanked me and told me it was perfect. I mean, how bad is a butterfly? I smiled and told her she was welcome. Bella shot daggers at her as she left. I took the money she left and noticed the yellow paper sticking out of the money.

"Is that a note?" Alice pointed to the wad of cash I had. Bella had her arms crossed, Jasper took the money from me and un-folded it.

"Looks like the chicks number" before I could reach the number Bella snatched it up and read it and then threw it on the counter and walked away. Alice looked at me and then out the door and her mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my god" I looked at her as she stood like she was piecing shit together. Although I had already thought Bella would have told her. She shook her head and then walked away.

"What was that?" I just shrugged my shoulders. Jasper let it go.

"So do you need a ride to Renée's party?"

"Who?"

"Bella's moms house." Oh so her name is Renée.

"Oh um, Bella is taking me." Jasper did a wink and then walked to his station.

Emmett came back with pizza. Bella has yet to say a word to me. She told Emmett about the party, and then her and Alice left. I did another supervised tattoo on some older women in her 30's getting a memorial tattoo of her son in Iraq.

Emmett told me next week I would no longer need to be supervised and I would be able to bring my own clients in here.

The way Bella acted this after noon was still in my mind as I climbed the stairs to my apartment. Jasper told me he would see us there and waved at his front door.

'Hey be ready at 7, k?' The text message said when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled at her number and went to get ready.

I pulled the door open and I wasn't sure if I should fuck her up against the door or, bring her inside. Her jean skirt was short and her white top ended at her hips and had a heart with wings on it. She had the tie of the sides of what I assumed was her bikini hanging out her sides and I could see the tie from her shirt being strapless.

"Ready?" she looked me up and down with a smile on her face. I had on white board shorts with a black Hawaiian print on them and a v-neck black tee. I grabbed my keys off the stand by my door and nodded to her.

I followed her to her car. She got in and unlocked the passenger seat for me. I slid in and noticed her car was clean. There was no trash, there was no nothing. Something I hadn't expected from her. She looked at me as I turned around in her car.

"What is wrong with you?" she looked over her shoulder as she backed up and then back as she through it in drive and headed out of the parking lot.

"You keep your car very clean"

"Hello it's a fucking classic, if I didn't well then I would just be stupid." she rolled her eyes and turned the volume up on the song playing. She danced at red lights and sung off key and made up words when she didn't know them. Before long we were pulling into a drive way of a two story blue house with a very big front lawn. She put the car in park and put on the emergency brake.

"My mom tends to throw over landish parties, she is crazy and I think some days she tries to make up for the days she missed with me, but it should be fun" she patted my knee, looked in the review mirror and headed out. I followed her lead. There was already like five cars here.

Bella took my hand in hers and opened the white door. Music blared through the house, I wasn't sure what it was but it was a dance beat. Bella called to her mom over the song.

"Oh well" Bella shook her head and we headed through the kitchen where there was tons of liquor set up in a row. Bella turned around and stood on her tippy toes opening a cupboard and reaching for shot glasses. She pulled out a clear square one and long red one.

"Pick your poison" she pointed to the different liquids.

"What are you having?" She smiled and looked at me.

"Well I think it's a vodka night" she pulled the long clear bottle with the word Smirnoff on it. She poured us each a shot.

"Ready?" She grinned and I held the poison liquor to my lips. Copying her I let it slid down my throat with a burning sensation. She moved past me and grabbed some cherry lime aid minute maid and pours it into two puts followed by an illegal amount of vodka in the glasses she found.

"It's good" I took it and followed her as she walked out to the patio that was lit up with tea lights and little Christmas lights in the trees. The pool had floaters in it and the music was louder out here.

"BELLA!" Renée came over in a red bikini. Bella smiled at her mom.

"Oh good Edward you came" she smiled at me.

"Who are all these people?" Bella asked and took a sip of her drink and passed it to her mom.

"Uh some friends of mine, and some friends of theirs, oh well have fun baby," she kissed Bella's cheek and went back to her dance buddy. Bella laughed.

"She is so high."

"Does that bother you?" Bella looked over at her mom and then back at me.

"Some times but then again I get high some times, it's not like I can judge her she raised me." she took a sip of her drink.

"Stop baby sitting it" she told me and I started to take more sips of the drink she made.

"Want to go sit in the hot tub?" she asked pointing to the hot tub in the left corner of the back yard.

"Sure" she grabbed my hand and pulled us to the bubbling hot tub. She sat her glass on the side in the cup holder, I followed her. I turned to her and I watched her slid the jean material over her ass. The thigh black material ended just below the perfect curve of her ass. Her back was too me as she pulled off the top and sat it on the chair next to hot tub.

She turned and looked over at me. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and threw it over my head missing seeing her hop in to the water. I folded my shirt and lay in next to hers. I climbed over the edge and sat in the sunken seat where my drink was. You could fit at least 10 more people in here.

"So Jasper and Alice are on their way" she said sitting across from me. The water coming almost to her neck. The water covered most of my torso, but she looked smaller in the water. She ran her hands through her hair and smiled over at me.

"How's the drink coming?" she didn't even ask me she leaned over me and grabs my drink that I had hardly touched. "Drink it" she smiled and I feel her body fall away from me back into her spot.

She hands me my cup and grabs her. Holding it to mind in my hand for cheers. I watched her basically down the content of her drink. I couldn't resist her she already had me wrapped around her finger. I did as she said.

"So did you call that one girl?" her leg rubbed up against mine and I felt chills.

"Is someone jealous?'

"Umm, no" she shrugged her shoulders and I watched water get on her neck. I wanted to lick the base of her neck. The place I had bit last night didn't even show. Unless she heals fast.

"No I didn't call her, plus I'm more interested in someone else" she eyed me and noticed my smile.

"So, do I know her?" I leaned forward and slid my hands up her wet legs.

"Quite well actually." She leaned forward towards me. Her hands rested upon mine.

"Oh, yeah?"

I nodded and moved closer. Almost her lips to mine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Shit.

*Bpov*

I turned my head quickly to the scream. There stood Jasper holding Alice's hand who didn't look shocked. Emmett had that blonde on his arm and his mouth was open wide. I told Alice that we hooked up. Emmett never said anything this morning when I came to work, and Jasper well he's just him.

I pulled away from Edward regrettably. He sighed and slouched in the warm water.

"I'm going to get shots" Alice smiled at us and pulled Jasper along with her. Emmett the big ape stood gaping at us.

"Emmett, really?" the blonde hit his arm and he looked down at her. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry" she smiled. She didn't look like she was dressed for a pool party; she was in tight skinny jeans and this red halter top that showed off her tight abs. To say she was beautiful might be an insult to her.

"Don't worry about it." I stood up and she came over closer as I held out my hand.

"Rose," she smiled.

"Are you getting in?"

"Not with fresh ink, I just came to chill" she smiled. Emmett who was in dark blue shorts and a white tee looked lost and confused. I mean sure Emmett took me under his wing; he acts like my big brother because well we never worked out as a couple. He was too much of an arrogant cocky man, it works like this friendship.

"Cool" she said in the chair around the hot tub and I sunk back into my seat. Edward looked into his cup. Staring as if it was going to say something to him.

"Alright I got shots bitches!" Alice came out holding a tray well a plate my mother didn't have trays with shot glasses on it. Jasper carried the vodka and orange juice now.

Rose sat on the side of the hot tub leaning on Emmett as we sat in the hot tub. My mom was in and out with us, she was always running around or dancing. She took a shot or two with us.

"So you two are what dating now?" Emmett asked. Rose hit him on his shoulder.

"Leave them alone really" she smiled at me. I grew to like her. Even if she was far too pretty and I think she was good for him. He just shook his head.

"What's it matter?" I answered back. Alice giggled. I told her before I left to get Edward to come here. I shook my head and propped myself on the side of the tub.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Far away from you as I can, I have no idea why you are so mad or pissed off but shit" I hopped out and grabbed the towel my mom sat out. I grabbed my cell and walked towards the house. I swayed a little from the drinks. I wrapped the towel around me. My mom was some where around the house. Most of her guest left except this guy Phil who was a new artist that wanted to display his work in her shop. I'm sure that wasn't all he wanted to do. I watched Edward walk in. He had a grin on his face he eyes said so many things at once as he held his chin high and his body leaned to me as he walked in the kitchen where I stood.

"You can't just follow me; people will get ideas" Edward shook his head and leaned closer to me pressing me against the counter. His neck bent a little and I smiled as I felt his go on each side of me his hands braced the counter as he wet torso touched me and I watched him lick his bottom lip before pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled away, but kept me pinned against the counter. "Let them" a smiled formed on his lips. My legs pushed them self tighter together. There was something beyond control of all my lady parts when Edward was near. I smiled pushed him back sliding from him. I held out my hand and he laced our fingers together. I wasn't sure if that the tingle I felt was the alcohol or the desire to be wrapped up and around his body in ways I have never experienced.

I looked into the living room where my mom had passed out and Phil the new guy just smiled and waved. He stroked her hair as she laid on him. At least he hasn't bolted yet.

My mom had a nice four bedroom house in the small little 'suburbs'. We moved into this house when I was 16, kind of a lie seeing as how most people here were married and had 'perfect' lives. Hell the lady next door is still doing her pool boy who understands few words in English. It's like my moms own desperate house wife's.

We climbed the stairs to my room. My mom had the room on the bottom under the stairs. She never felt like climbing stairs if she was too tired, or lazy. So I got the big room upstairs with the big windows.

I opened the first door down the hall and smiled at him. I flipped the light switch and walked in the room the rest of its way.

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine" the walls had a pink and white striped wallpaper on them. There was cork board on the big wall full of pictures and ticket stubs. A poster or Justin Timberlake my desk from high school was still here just less clean. There were a few clothes in the closet. My big fluffy orange chair sat in the corner and my big bed was covered in a hello kitty comforter and pillows.

"Cute" I pushed him lightly and he grabbed my waist pulling at my towel. Letting it fall. I smiled at him and his hands ran through my hair and rested on the side of my neck.

"Hey tomorrow afternoon, wanna hang out?" His green eyes meet my brown normal ones and I felt things I never felt before. The sarcastic remark I wanted to say left my mind as I said sure. Then his red lips touched mine. His thumbs made a circle pattern on my neck as he kissed me with passion lust and about some other sex crazy dwarf emotions.

"Bella!?!?!" I heard Alice's voice carry from the stairs. I tried to pull away but his tongue licked my bottom lip and I felt my knees go jelly; this caused him to smirk into the kiss.

"I don't know" I heard her yell at someone. Then I heard the foot steps get closer.

"Bella?" Edward's arms wrapped around me tighter and I knew we shut the door but it wasn't locked.

"Bella" I heard at the door.

"Ignore it" he whispered against my lips. I looked over at the door.

"I... can't." He let me go and I held on to his hand as I opened the door frustrated.

"Oh sorry," she smiled. She was drunk.

"What?!" She turned over her shoulder "She's up here, with Edward" I looked in the hallway where Jasper stood with a grin, my mom and Emmett and Rose.

"Really?" Then Jasper held a bag up and I smiled at him.

"We can't smoke it with out you" I smiled over at Edward who wasn't sure if he should punch them all in the face or smoke the lovely bag of weed Jasper held in his hands like a candy bar.

So we walked away from my childhood bedroom and down the stairs. Phil had left so it was just the rest of us. My mother reminds us wet clothes sit on floor not couches. She handed me a blanket. I sat next Edward crossed legged.

If I had thought him smoking a cigarette was hot, him taking a deep breath in as he inhaled the smoke, taking it like a champ. I'm a goner and it's only been a few days. I don't know what I would do if I was to not know Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

New update...

thanks to everyone who reads and leaves me reviews...

ive been sick lately so i have been writing... im sorry... lol

thanks to my beta..

have a good holiday!

enjoy.

* * *

I woke up with arms wrapped around me. I was not sure if I should be alarmed. My mouth was dry and my head was pounding. I rolled over still attached to the arms around me to look for my clock but my head hit hard wood. No not that kind of hard wood couch wood. "Ow" I bit my lip when the body of the arms started to stir. I turned looking at the black blanket wrapped around us. I saw his face, a smile played along my lips. Eyes closed, messy hair and smelled like tobacco and beer. Did I pass out again? I had been starring at him too long; his green sleepy eyes meet my gaze. There go the butterflies again.

"Morning." He smiled. I just smiled, the thought of talking was just beyond my limit.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" I heard from the couch. I sat up, saw Emmett, and Rose laying on my mother's sectional. "Sorry" I looked around the room. Alice was cuddled in the chair and Jasper lay below her on the floor. Now I get why my mom likes first floor bedrooms. I rolled over and faced Edward who looked like he felt like I did

"Oh! Good you guys are up!" My mom sang and I flipped her off. Snuggling a little closer to Edward, who just held on tighter.

"Get off my floor, sorry y'all it is noon." I heard Emmett groan.

"Sorry, but you don't have to go home but you got to get the hell out of here," she smirked and walked away.

"Ready?" I asked as I found my keys and put my clothes back on. Edward ran his hands through his hair and nodded. I gave my mom a hug and we said our see ya's to the rest. Emmett said he wasn't going to need us today. Edward just said cool and headed out.

"So did you have fun?" I put my car in reverse and back out of my mothers drive way.

"Yeah" he looked out the window. I simply just drove. It wasn't that far but the quiet made it so. There was no denying that if Alice had not came in Edward and I would have had hot sex again. Which I want to kill her for.

"Did you want to hang?" I asked at I pulled in the parking lot of our building, parking my spot and trying to brake the silence.

"Yes, let me shower, umm wear jeans" he smiled and got out of the car. I pulled my keys out gathered my purse and walked behind him as he climbed the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time like he was in a hurry. I got to my door before he got to his. I fumbled with my keys.

"20 minutes I'll come get you" with that I watched him slip in his place and I pressed my head to the door.

Jeans it was like 100 degrees outside. So I found my short jean shorts. He didn't really give me too much detail. I found my black v neck shirt with roses and a skull and slipped that on. I heard Alice and Jasper come in and I sighed.

I threw my hair in a messy bun it still being wet for the quick shower I took. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off my dresser and headed out of my bedroom. Alice sat with her head in her arms at the table.

"Good afternoon Alice love" her tiny hand moved and flipped me off and the proceed to let out a small kill me now. Alice had about another 20 minutes of self loathing and wanting to vomit before her hang over would be over and she would be her usual preppy annoying self.

I grabbed two waters from the fridge and sat one next to her. She just looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Where are you going?" she sat up a little and thanked me for the bottle and then looked at my short cut of and t-shirt.

"I'm going to go hang out with Edward" she looked at my face. I tried to stop the smile that came when I said his name.

"Where?" she grilled.

"I don't know, mom" she sighed and then I heard knock at the door. I gave her a small hug and slipped my blackberry in my pocket. I tried not to run to the door before I opened it. I should have prepped myself for what was behind the door.

He had a grey v-neck shirt on with jeans that hung low with a stud belt and he had a leather jacket in his hands. His hair was still wet from his shower. Which got me thinking about him naked and from the time he said ready and let's go I was trying not to think about his body dripping with water. Which is... well, hard.

We walked to the parking lot and he stopped at the Volvo popped open the back and then shut it. Next to the Volvo was his bike. It was black and shiny. The sides said Yamaha. I knew nothing about bikes. Unless it was like a bicycle that took me back to me and Alice learning how to ride. Edward was looking at me as I tried not to laugh.

"Bella?"

"Sorry" I smiled.

"Ready?" I looked at him he had two helmets in his hands.

"We are taking… the bike?" I bit my lip. It was sleek and sexy and he just smiled at me with his extra helmet. I was going to be pressed up against him, my arms wrapped around his tight well sculpted chest. I wasn't sure if I was excited or horny.

"Uh... Yes, that's why I asked you to wear jeans, but apparently you are trying to kill me, in those" he nodded to my shorts. A crimson color rise on my cheeks and he just grinned. He got on the bike and then helped me behind him. He turned the bike on and I felt the vibrations hit my legs.

"Hold on, wrap your arms around my waist...' I did trying to not get too low where it would be an equal embarrassment if my mom saw me. "A little lower Bella, and tighter" he smirked and I watched him kick the kick stand and look both ways for traffic. Even his driving is a single from of OCD.

He instructed me to lean with him as he drove around curves and I followed him. The feeling of being this close to him, the warm air hitting us, I felt a sheer joy ripple through my body.

I pressed my cheek against his back as he guided us down the roads. He smelled like soap and a faint smell of mint and some cologne that was a fresh clean smell. If I could bottle up the way I felt and the way he smelled, I would spray it over everything.

We stopped after a good half hour of driving. He pulled the bike in slowly and parked between some trees that over looked the lake.

"If you said we were going swimming, you should have asked me to" I paused as he looked at me with a smirk. I noticed that we were on the far side of the lake. There was not many people around, you could barely hear anything but the cars from the road a few miles back.

"Is this where you kill me and throw me in the lake?" He smirks at me and I eye him.

"No, Bella, this is where I ask you to be daring with me" he wiggles his eye brows.

"Mr. I can't have crumbs on the floor, the one who organizes color ink bottles wants to go skinny dipping in the day light"

"Well not yet, I feel a little hungry" he reached into the small compartment of the bike where you can store small things and pulled out two brown bags and a blanket. I look at him.

"Picnic?" he does the eye brow wiggle and I sigh.

The opening through the trees gave off a good shimmer of sun and on to the lake. I smiled as Edward laid out the checked blue and white blanket. Edward held his hand out to me helping me sit down next too him.

"So what's for lunch?' He handed me a bag and I smiled as I opened it. I threw my head back with a light chuckle.

"Is that a peanut better and jelly sandwich, a juice box and an apple?" Edward pulled the same content out of his bag. I smiled as he took each half of his sandwich and laid it on the napkin he unfolded.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" he smiled. I watch him arrange the way he sat everything out. I eyed him as he took the first bite of his sandwich. Feeling a little weird if I just eat it out of the bag.

I took a few bites of the PB & J. I licked my lips and smiled at him. "This is good"

"You sound surprised" I just shook my head and looked out to the lake. I caught his side glance at me I bit my lip.

"Why was Emmett so pissed yesterday at the shop and today" he asked leaning back on his elbows.

I bit the inside of my lip and picking at the straw on my juice box.

'He saw us go into your apartment, he only gets so over protective because it's like when we tried to date it was more of a brotherly sister kind of feelings, and we could never work up enough feelings to be romantic" I breathed. Edward smile fell from his face. Whether that was because I had dated Emmett or because Emmett had seen us together.

"He's not going to kill me is he?" then his face broke into an evil grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Lord I hope not" I smiled. Edward leaned on his right elbow to me and I meet him half way as our lips touched.

"Did you guys, like hook up?" he asked pulling away.

"Oh god no, it was awkward when we kissed, its nothing like it is when I'm with you" I felt a wave of embarrassment run through me and Edward cupped my face with his hands and I instantly leaned into him.

Edward soon cleared the blanket and held his arms open for me; we laid out looking to the lake. He held my hand and played with my fingers. I admired how long his fingers were and how he would take a deep breath if I moved or if I touched him.

"So, the other night, I just want you to know I don't sleep around" I spoke turning slightly my chin rested on his chest.

"I never assumed you did, love" I looked at him.

"So what are we?" I motioned a little holding the hand he held up.

"What do you want it to be?" his free hand brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. Shivers ran through my veins and I sighed.

"Maybe we should just take it one day at a time?" I bit my lip. Maybe I should tell him I have never been a dating type of girl I have always been in a relationship.

"Bella, I've never been the guy to be in a real relationship, but I don't want to be anything that you can't handle, so we'll set it by your rules, but I'm not the best boyfriend in the world," I sighed. The tiny part of my heart that felt a little crush was ignored.

I sat up and looked out to the lake. Lifting my shirt off slowly and gave Edward a small wink. My shorts came off next. Leaving me in my black lace boy shorts and matching bra. I stood up and ran the rest of the way to the lake. Looking one last time at Edward and moved my way in. I swam further out watching him get smaller. I dunked myself under and came up as something grabbed my waist.

"Oh my god, please don't scare the shit out of me" I hit his shoulder. I pushed off his shoulders and tried to swim away. I lay on my back floating Edward copied me... Having a little more trouble finding his perfect float then I did mine.

"If you have boobs, you could float better." I smirked. He splashed water at my face and I sank in my float coming up spitting water.

"You're a jerk" I slashed him again. His face wasn't amused as the water fell off his face. He grabbed my arm pulling me to him. His lips were on mine faster then I could pull away. My legs had a mind of their own and wrapped around his waist. My hands were in his wet hair. I pulled away and saw the smile on his face. I came back in and kissed him again.

The sun set was pretty on our drive home. I hated the feeling of wet bra and panties under my clothes, but I was not free balling like Edward was. I didn't want to let go as he pulled into his parking spot. I noticed Jaspers car was gone. Edward got off the bike and helped me off.

His hand held mine as we walked up the stairs. He walked me to my door and I sighed and he leaned in and kissed me. Shivers and explosions hit my body as we kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella" I smiled and unlocked my apartment door.

"Ali?" I walked into the house and found a note on the kitchen table.

"Sorry, went to see pops and mama for a few days, I'll call you soon,

Love

Alice & Jasper"

I sat the note on the table and opened my phone sending a texted to Alice hoping everything was okay. I changed into a pair of pink and black zebra striped boy shorts and a thin black tank top. I grabbed a glass of wine and started a movie.

*************

Epov

I changed my jeans and into a grey top. My cell beeps with a texted from Jasper saying he was going out of town with Alice and would be back in a few days. I went to respond to the text when I got a call from Emmett.

"Hey man"

"Hey E wanna go out tonight?" there was a plea in my voice. What I wanted to do was across the hall. I bit my lip. Could I lie to Emmett? No should I tell him I'm going over to fuck Bella? Not really.

"Sure man"

"Okay good, meet me at Jackson's around 8:00" with that he hung up. I had a good hour and half. I slipped on my black and white vans. Put keys in my pocket and shut my door.

I knocked and I heard Bella yell something and I knocked again. She yelled hold on again. I shuffled my keys. I hear the door open and my eyes hit creamery white legs and as they went up to a pair of panties that looked like little boy underwear and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Edward?" she asked and I saw the exposed skin of her hips and the small black tank top she had on. I was instantly hard. God I hope she doesn't looked down, these jeans are not that baggie. Shit I only have an hour and half, that's not enough time for what I wanted to do to her right now.

"Do you need something?" her eyes ran down my body and come back to my face with a smile.

"Oh, well I got bored I'm supposed to meet Emmett soon and I heard Jasper and Alice left for a few days so I wanted to see how you were?" I spoke faster then me normal. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well I ordered Thai food and I'm watching some netflix if you want to hang out?" she held the door open. Yeah hang out with my cock is what I felt like saying as I brushed past her. She smelled divine.

I took a seat on the couch and one of her kittens I think Wednesday came and knead my lap. Bella sat a wine glass down and poured some in my glass. I smiled at her. She sat next to me and crossed her legs.

"Any word from Alice?' I asked. My fingers itched to touch exposed skin. Bella stretched showing me her belly ring.

"No, but her parents house is always crazy she'll call later" she smiled. A few minutes later the door bell rang and I told her I would get it, she handed me her money I told her not to worry about it. Pure selfish reasons to not want any delivery guy to ever see her in those panties but me and the floor. I handed the guy a fifty and told him to keep the change as he handed me a big bag.

She was in the kitchen leaning against the counter grabbing plates when I sat the food on the table and walked over to her. I was not sure what came over me, but I pressed myself into her and her feet hit the floor. Forgetting the plates as she leaned back into me. My fingers dug into her hips.

"You are driving me crazy" I pressed my hard on into the back of her. She let out a whimper. Her hands flat against the tile counter.

"These panties, Bella, I can't take it" my fingers hooked into the elastic of the cotton. She said nothing as I slipped them down her legs and let them pool down. I kissed the back of her thighs and sighed. Her sex called out to me, its smell made me even harder and I felt my heart beat pound through my chest as I saw her half naked against her kitchen counter.

"Can I have you here Bella?" I breathed into her ear licking the skin behind her ear. She let out a small moan and I pulled her black tank top off throwing it to the floor. She didn't have a bra on and my hands palmed her tits. I groaned as she wiggled her butt against my jeans.

"Spread your legs Bella" one hand left her breast and went down her stomach to her wet sex. It dripped on my fingers as I ran them over her slit.

"You like this" it was more off a statement than a question. Her hands reached behind me and I pulled away.

"Hands on the counter Bella" I unzipped my jeans and slipped them and my boxers down in one motion. My hand stroked my cock and the sight before me. God she was beautiful with in three days of knowing her I have felt something I had never felt with anyone.

"Lean over baby" I cooed in her ear biting the shell causing a moan from her lips. I kissed down her neck and my hands pulled at her waist my knees spreading her legs. my cock ran behind her as I dipped a finger into her. She held a breath. I ran the juice from my fingers over my cock as I slid in from behind. Her back arching to me.

"Oh, god … Edward" my name never sounded so good. I let her adjust as I slid in and out slowly. I heard her breathing get shallow and then hitch in her throat as I pushed back in. I left kisses on her collar bone.

"Harder" she moaned and I held her hips and I slammed into her. Causing a loud moan to escape her lips. I did the same motion. Another one.

"Scream for me Bella" my fingers found her clit and pulled rolling it in my fingers before I pinched it. Her fingers clawed at the tile.

"Cum for me" I bit down on her skin wanting to leave a mark as I sucked in. My left hand palmed her ass before pumped myself into her harder then before causing profanities and my name coming from her lips as we came. I pulled out hating the feeling. I grabbed her as she slumped against the counter.

"Can I eat my food now" she smirked. I placed a kiss on her lips her fingers pulled at my hair.

"Get dressed I'll get plates." I gave her ass a little smack as she grabbed the panties and her tank top.

We sat on her ouch eating her Thai noodles and steamed chicken and some shrimp dish that was weird but so good. We watched the ugly truth or some shit. My phone buzzed after a little. And I frowned as Emmett told me he was leaving the shop and see me at Jackson's.

"I should get going" I hated to move. Her tiny feet lay in my lap and she looked peaceful watching the movie. Her face looked at me.

"Come stay the night, I'll be up just call me?" she asked and I nodded as I got up placing kisses on her lips before exiting her apartment. I felt guilty for leaving her as I walked to my car to go meet Emmett. I wanted to go back into her place and just snuggle with her. I have become a douche I shouldn't say shit like snuggle. I turned the car on a speed off hoping this drinking night with Emmett wouldn't take took long. Bella almost had me wrapped around her finger and I was sure that was a good place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope people forgive me for taking a very long brake, a lot of emotional things have happend and then my computer broke and well i had to start from scratch.

this is just a sample of what i have been working on..

i will try harder to update.. i lost my job so i have some time on my hand.

no beta this time..

* * *

Walking into Jackson's bar was the last thing on my mind. I nodded at the hostess as I spotted Emmett in the back of the smoke filled bar. He sat alone cockiest dude in the place and you could tell how he sat backwards on the chair and smirked at the waitresses. I passed through the crowed getting looks from a few people. I slapped Emmett on the shoulder and sat in my chair. He pushed a beer in front of me and I took it.

"What up man, you are like ten minutes late" I was glad it was Smokey in the bar and dark so he couldn't see the smile on my face of why I was late. Emmett waved to the waitress and called to her for shots.

"Sorry, I still get a little lost around here" Emmett nodded not really caring if I was late or not. The night dragged on as the dj of the bar played shity dance music and Emmett constantly got hit on and shoved drink after drink down my throat. You can't say no to a guy like him.

"Look dude, I asked you here because I want to talk to you about my girl Bella" His words came out slurred and I almost spit out my beer.

"What about her?" I swallowed hard.

"all I want to say is that she is like my little sister and she hasn't had a good male in her life" he turned to face me more looking me right in the blood shot eyes of mine. "I see how you look at her, if you hurt her man, I can't be held responsible of my actions." He turned back in his chair and smiled at a girl that had been looking at him for a while. Emmett excused himself and told me he would see me at the shop tomorrow. I watched him stroll over and wrap his arm around her shoulder and walk her out of the club.

The thought of Bella carried me to my car and home. I knocked on her door and it popped open with the lightest budge. Ignoring the fact that it was completely unsafe for her and walked in. the TV was turned down and she laid curled in a ball on the couch a sleep. I stumbled as I sat next to her and pulled her around me on the couch. Our bodies molding together and I draped the blanket over us.

Bellapov

It had been two weeks since Alice and jasper left, she called to say that everything was fine and she would tell me everything when she got back. Well in three hours she would be home and I was dying to know what was going on.

I spun in my desk chair. The music was loud and I heard a fait sound of a tattoo gun in the back. Edward had practically spent every night with me since he came home from the bar. I remember waking up listing to his heart beat and I got this warm feeling all over my body as I smelt smoke and alcohol coming off his body.

I like spinning around in circles in the chair and your head gets all light headed and you spin and spin and hold your arms out looking like a dork. I get dizzy as I spin again and my eyes land on him as he walks from the back of the shop. My heart races again as he's dressed in a tight black tee and these jeans that hang slightly off his hips. His client walks in front of him she smiles at the girls waiting for her to finish getting her ink. Her hips sway thinking he is looking at her ass but our eyes meet and Edward rolled his.

"Thanks Edward" her voice oozing with slutness. She handed him the money and winked at him.

I just stared at my cell phone. Alice keeps sending me minute by minute announcements. I couldn't tell if I was annoyed or not. I tapped my fingers on the desk as time went by the shop was busy today and I hated that I could just leave my spot and go do other stuff. I had to constantly watch people and answer phone calls and copy id's and hand out permission slips. Work is hard.

Alice and jasper finally walked in when Emmett had his last client finished. Edward laid on the bench his shirt had some ink on it as well as his jean 's . His hands folded behind his head and he had this smirk on his lips that I just wanted to kiss off.

"Belllla" Alice's voice rang threw the store. I ran and jumped on her. Jasper smiled and sat his back pack in his station.

"I have so much to tell you" Alice said as I let her go. She held up her left hand and showed me the bling on her finger.

"Oh my god" jasper had token Alice to see her father so he could ask permission to marry Alice. Alice was glowing going a mile a minute Edward congratulated both of them and smiled at me. Emmett came out and rubbed his hands together with a crocked smile on his face.

"We are going to Vegas tomorrow "he winked and told us all to be ready at 6 am for the Emmett bus. Alice and I got home and packed and I told her about my weeks with Edward. Jasper got home a little late and told us that Emmett was throwing him a pre bachelor party in Vegas. Alice pouted and jasper said that we were going to be there too. Great like I want to see dirty chicks clap their asses. Going to bed without Edward made me sad, my pillows smelled faint of him and I cuddled next to my pillow. My phone beeped.

"Bed is lonely without you, see you early buttercup ox"- Edward. I smiled and went to reply but my eyes where to heavy.

Vegas is a roughly six hour drive. Emmett refuses to stop unless he has to pee, even that. I and Alice sat in the back of Emmett's van. He bought a travel van after our first road trip in two cars and said I and Alice were late and this wasn't happening again. Apparently me and Edward where sharing a room because Emmett didn't want a roommate. Didn't bother me too much, but the idea of two queen beds did a little. We weren't official but I didn't want Emmett to drag him out to meet some low class sluts.

We had snacks and drinks and pretty sure me and Alice where already drunk by the time we had arrived. We fell out of the van getting looked at by a few guys. It was hot as hell outside and I striped off my tank top. No worries I had a bikini top under it. Edward led me to the elevator and to our room once we got our card.

"Your smell good" I slurred and snuggled closer to him. Edward wrapped his arms around me. We got to the room and I lay down on the bed. Edward said something bout shower as I dosed off.

Later that night Emmett came to get us all and took us to a club. I and Alice proceeded to get more wasted then necessary.

Now I lay in bed next to Edward, with a splitting head ache and a ring on my left hand…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

here is the rest of chapter 7...

sorry it took so long

enjoy.

not beta profed

* * *

Vegas is a town that well you could very well make a mistake in. A place full of sin and a good time. All I could think is what the fuck happened last night. Bella was wrapped around me clearly we were naked. I remember showering after I dragged Bella up here. I remember jasper and I taking shots before we went to the club as Alice and Bella got dressed. I remember being winded seeing Bella in her short black and white dress. I know that then Emmett took us to a club where we all got drunk then we ever had been and then I remember dancing with Bella and the rest is fuzzy. I felt like the guys from the hangover. I ran my hands over my face and felt a cold piece of metal drag along my face. I opened my eyes to look at my fingers. On my ring finger was a sliver band, I felt a little panic rise in my body. I looked down at Bella her hand had a gold band with wings on it, the ring she was wearing to the club that was on her other hand, was now on her ring finger.

I felt Bella fidget and saw her looking at her hands. Her mouth opened a little and then she looked at me. I looked down at her.

"Good...umm morning" she sighed and moved a little taking the sheet with her. I take it she was embarrassed. She ran to the bathroom I heard the door shut and lock. Fuck my life. I slowly got up and checked my phone. Four missed calls and over a dozen texts. I heard Bella turn on the shower. I called room service for some breakfast. Then I checked my voice mail.

"Dude what the fuck? Answer your god damn phone! You think this shit is funny" that was from Emmett. The next few sounded just as angry and slurred in a drunken haze. The texts were all the same. Nothing mentioning why me and Bella would have rings on our fingers. Bella's phone beeped next to mine. Alice was calling. I let it ring a few times before I picked up.

"Hello"  
"Edward where is Bella?" Alice sounded like I had kidnapped Bella. I looked around the room it was a mess clothes everywhere.

"She is in the shower" I sighed and went to find some fresh clothes for me.

"Do you know at all what you did last night?" she questioned. When Alice sounded stern you didn't mess with her and I hardly knew her and I knew it.

"I wish I did" I slipped on my boxers and a t-shirt.

Bella pov.

The water ran over my body and a sighed my head was killing me. Leaving the bathroom was well not an idea I had. Shit my cell was on the night stand. All I remember is the club and some stupid truth and dare game…..FUCK!

Alice had dared me to ask Edward to marry me. We were beyond drunk and I asked. Fuck my life. No way in hell that would have to mean we took this for real I don't remember what happened after He said why not. Oh god. I felt the vomit come up and fall around me in the shower. So somehow me and Edward deiced to really one up the dare and get fucking married. I'm married. This can't be real this is a joke.

I washed my feet and the shower out. I wrapped my body in a towel and headed out. Edward sat on the bed with his hands on his head.

"Edward, can we talk?" I looked at myself in a towel and got very red in the face. Edward went to open his mouth but there was a knock on the door and he went to get the door. I shut the bedroom door and slipped on a white tank top and my little miss boxer shorts. I rubbed my eyes and dried my hair with my towel a little. My cell lit up with a text message. Alice.

I heard Edward tell the people at the door thank you and the door shut. For some reason all I wanted to do was to lock the door and cry but there was no time for being scared we had to sort this out. We had to fix this. That left a little pain in my heart. I can't stay married to a man who I hardly know and have yet to even be an official relationship with. One day I would love to be married but I don't think right now is the time. Why am I saying this to myself I need to go talk to Edward. I took a deep breath and opened the door. He had a room service tray with some orange juice and tacos. Tacos are the best thing for hang overs.

"I figured we would need something on our stomachs, oh and the bell man left this with me" He held a white bag that said little bridal chapel. Well that's super I almost threw up again.

I grabbed a few tacos and sat on the couch in our room. Edward still just had shorts on and I could tell he was nervous because he got a little flushed as he sat down next to me. We both eyed the bag. I swallowed the vomit in my throat and grabbed the bag. I poured the contents of the bag on the table. Staring us in the face was a paper that had our signatures and said the state of Nevada approved. My hands started to shake. I looked at Edward with fear. I barely knew his favorite color let alone to marry him. He ran his hands threw his hair.

"Well, umm I guess we could go get this allnolled." I swallowed my taco and Edward bit his lip.

"I don't think we can" he spoke. I looked at him and choked on the food in my mouth.

"Come again?"

"I own up to my mistakes and its one thing to get married but I don't believe in running away" Edward exhaled. Did he just like really say he wants to be married to me?

"Edward, that ... I what?" nothing was coming out of my mouth but gibberish. How can you stay married to someone you hardly know?

"Bella, just give me like three months if it does not work out we can divorce, but in my heart I just, can't." Then I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. His hands ran down my arms. This will be a good thing… I hope.

To say Vegas was a blast is an understatement. I don't remember much but the ring on my finger reminds me of a lot. We have been back for three weeks. Today I was moving shit into Edwards's apartment. After we agreed to stay married for a few months, stuff got better. Alice flipped, my mom speechless. I wanted to take my bed but Edward said no. so we went out and bought a brand new pillow top amazing kind size bed. Edward limited my hello kitty accessories. I limited his cleaning products.

"I can't believe your moving out" Alice sniffled as she helped pack my room up. I ignored her tears because if I didn't I would start crying again. Sure I would be like a few apartments down, but this has been my life for so long and everything is changing. We both knew one day it would happen but neither of us knew how soon it would be.

"I know, but we won't be so far apart" I put the last book in my box and looked around at the empty room. I stood up and stretched my tube top rising and exposing part of my hips. Alice groaned and got up off the floor.

"Jasper, the boxes are ready!" she yelled walking out of my room. I knew he was coming in, him and jasper where our movers. I don't know why but ever since we well got married I felt shy and my heart would quicken when he got into a room. I sighed and he came in. his gray v neck had a little sweat on it and his black sweater was falling off his shoulders.

"This it?" he questioned looking at my exposed skin. There was a lot really, it was hot and muggy today and I was in short yoga shorts and a black tube top. I would rather be naked but well that would make moving stuff harder.

"Umm, yup" I put the rest of my hair up in a bun and walked past him. He still smelt good, even if he has been moving stuff. It was mostly my stuff and our bed came today so he had to disassemble his bed and put our new one together. Our so weird to say.

He kissed my check as I passed. Blush rose to my checks. Me and Alice grabbed a glass of wine and watched the boys move the rest of the boxes out of my old room.

´I want to push the fucking cart." I bumped Edward from the cart and he shook his head. I dropped my purse in the front part of the cart. We are at target. We need a new bed set and I just love this place.

"Where to first?" he asked like I had a plan. I never had a plan when I came in here. I shrugged and pushed the cart past people and watched as a few people looked at us. Edwards hands where in his pocket as he walked very close to me, I didn't change so maybe that was it.

I went doing each isle ignoring his comments about sheet count and color. Like I cared what number our sheet count was all I knew was that I wanted a fluffy comfortable. I found them the down comfortable. These are the big white fluffy soft cool comfortable. Edward laughed at me as looked at each one.

"These are amazing" I scolded. I put the kind size in the cart. Now we need sheets. I went to find the soft cotton sheets.

"I'm thinking black or read?" Edward grabbed the black sheets, mind you two of them. That I knew was because he is insane and can't just wash sheets.

We finished up by getting some food for the house and a bunch of DVD's. Edward handed me the keys to the car as he put stuff in the trunk of my car. I let him drive and I sat in the passenger seat. I started the car and played with the radio.

Things have gotten better between us. We always had a click moment but it just seemed like we got more use to the way we moved. If I was in the room he was near my side and constantly had little light touches here and there. We haven't had married sexy time yet. We kiss sure but for some reason we just sex seems so hard and sometimes literally. I would sleep next to him and just dream he would wake up and wake me up. I felt how he felt every morning.

I made the bed while Edward made dinner. I set some of the new candles we bought on the night stands. I made him buy extra pillows. So now we each had like five pillows. This bed made me happy. I couldn't wait to fall asleep in my I mean our big new bed.

"Babe, dinner" I smiled and walked to him putting plates on the table. Sure it was just spaghetti but something inside me just burst. I sat down and I watched him pour me some wine. I don't know really what happened but word vomit.

"I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!

here is chapter 8...

sorry it too so long..

If anyone knows someone who wants to be my beta id enjoy it.. my proofreading skills suck

* * *

Sometimes I wish life came with a rewind button that I could push. Edward set the bottle of wine down and his jaw relaxed a little. Word vomit was all around us. "I love you" three words, that for a normal couple that has been dating for a month is fine. Us where not normal, we hardly have started dating and went and got married one drunken night.

Edward came to my side of the table. His face was relaxed now. He grabbed my shaky hands and I turned and looked into his green eyes. His eyes looked right into mine and it was almost too much I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I couldn't even think of what to say as his lips pressed to mine. I let my body relax and I moved more into the kiss. Edward pulled away a little his warm breath on my lips.

"I love you too Bella" He got a lopsided grin on his face. I pressed my lips to his again. This didn't feel as wrong as it should and part of that scared me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. His forehead rested against mine. "Let's eat"

That night we just lay in bed talking about everything under the sun. It wasn't till his alarm went off that we started to drift off to sleep in each others arms. I moved slowly and reached around him and hit snooze. Edward shifted and his eyes opened meeting mine.

"Morning" he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and stretched.

"I have to go in today, and you have a tattoo session at noon" I yawned. I went to move but Edwards grip was hard on me. I have had yet to be back at the tattoo shop. Alice has been taking my days and Edward has been only going in if they need him.

"Come on, I need to shower" Edwards hands ran down my sides and I felt my body flesh with goose pimples.

"So we are showering together?" I swatted at Edward as he moved his eye brows suggestively. I removed from his embrace and walked into what is now our shower. I watched Edward snuggle up to my pillow. I shut the door and ran the water for my shower. Edwards shower head had like five different levels of pressure and was detachable. I set it to the level three it was like standing in the middle of a warm rain shower. I heard a knock on the door as I started to lather up my body. We had sex, he has seen me naked but being wet and in the shower was something else completely.

"Yeah" I yell and Edward peaks his head in. I smile as he smirks at me. Edwards shower had a glass door on it. He could see me from the door. Loofa in hand and soapy, not sure if that was attractive or not but he licked his lips.

"I'm going to go start coffee, do you want cereal or a pop tart?" some reason that question made my heart pitter patter.

"Umm, pop tart" he winks at me as he leaves closing the door to let me shower in private. I finished showering and went to our room and got dressed in some shorts and my new hello kitty tank top I bought in Vegas. I sprayed a little of my love spray and went down the hall to the kitchen. Edward was in just low rise pj pants and his arms crossed as I had a cup of coffee in hand. I smiled to see my coffee was in my hello kitty cup next to the cup however sat a key. A key that had a hello kitty cover over it.

"What is this?" I held the key up. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"A key" he shrugged and took a ship of his coffee.

"A key to what jerk?" Edward sat his coffee down and took the two steps to me and leaned down his lips close to mine. My heart started to beat fast and my body temperature went up as I felt his breathe on my lips.

"To the apartment" he whispered. I moved forward pressing my lips to his. I tasted the coffee and the hazelnut creamer he used. His tongue licked my bottom lip before pulling away. I let out a happy sigh and held the key close to me. Edward chuckled.

"I will meet you at the shop, I want to shower." I smiled and kissed his cheek as he walks away. I put the key on my key ring as soon as I got my keys out of my purse. It has become my never favorite key.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I hear someone yell up front as I enter from the back. I hear Emmett swear as I get closer. I see rose standing at the counter with her arms closed and a pissed off look on her face. I push by jasper who is snickering at the couple. Then I realize rose was out of town we went to Vegas. I set my keys and bag at the front desk. I go unnoticed.

"Rose, you said we would talk about what this was" he motioned between the two of them. I sat in my chair and kicked my feet up. This has got to be good.

"Yeah, and I also called you from Los angles, and I called you when I got home, Emmett I have a life and I was hoping you would get to be a fucking part of it." Rose finished and I watched her wait for a reply before flipping Emmett off and leaving the shop.

"Well welcome back to me" jasper laughed and I smirked at Emmett. He n ever talked to me about his feelings for girls. Hey I hardly got to meet any of them unless they were getting a tattoo. I knew that jasper had said they hit it off really well but he didn't mention any of the guy stuff he usually does when they talk women. So I figured rose was different.

"go to hell, Bella, why don't you figure out your own relationship problems instead of butting in" Emmett stormed to his office and slammed the door.

To saw shit was awkward when Edward got here was an exaggeration. Emmett wasn't talking to anyone at all. We had some guy waiting for Edward to do his tattoo. Jasper sat behind the counter with his feet up. Emmett was tattooing a chick and had some angry rock music playing. You could tell shit had happened it was in the air.

Edward gave me a look as he asked the guy Erick if he was ready for his tattoo. I smirked back at him. It's not our fault Emmett is a douchebag when it comes to relationships. Jasper explained to me that rose had told him when she got back she wanted to talk about being in a one on one relationship. So Emmett went to Vegas for one last free for all. Which in return rose came home early to find we had left and Emmett wanted her to be cool for it. I laughed. I knew what he did in Vegas I was not coherent for it, but hey I'm not stupid and neither is rose.

"Bella, go get food" jasper yawned. I threw my pen at him. I'm not a slave.

"Fuck you, are your legs broken?"

"Yes "he answered. I just laughed.

After an argument over food I order pizza from the pizza place down the street. Sure it was in walking distance but fuck that shit it's too hot for life outside. The guy on the phone who was stoned said it be a thirty minute wait. I told him it was fine and ordered two large pizzas. Hopefully they will take my order right. They get good business because people love their pizza and it's amazing, however they are always slow because everyone is stoned or hung over.

Edward had finished his tattoo by the time pizza came. Edward was going over care instructions with the customer. I grabbed a plate and set a few pieces on it and sat in next to Edward where he stood. I don't know what made me make the man a plate but he saw me do it and smiled. I made my plate and turned in my chair.

"Thank you" he kissed my temple and I smiled. Jasper made a fake throw up noise and Edward rolled his eyes. I watched Edward eat his pizza and as he leaned forward a bit of his t-shirt moved up his back showing a bit of his side. My hand had a mind of its own and rubs his back. Edward looked over at me and his green eyes where this dark green almost black like he was about to eat me whole. Which if we were at home I wouldn't mind, well I wouldn't mind now.

After getting married and telling each other I love you. The pit of my stomach just wanted to be around him and touch him and do things for him, and lower wanted him to bend me over his tattoo stool and umm yes. Blush came to my face as I thought of things. I had to bite my lip.

My mom came by later that day to bust my imaginary balls about getting married without her there. When I told her she laughed and then laughed and oh yeah laughed. She didn't yell at all she laughed at me a lot. Then told me this is one doddle that can't be un did, like she was a part of juno. It can be undone it's called divorce. That made my heart drop. Now she was bugging for grandchildren and made several more jokes that made me throw shit at her. You would think her marrying my sperm donor of a father at 19 would have told her to not support my Britney spears wedding. All she said was I am smarter than her and it will work out lessons are meant to be learned. Blah, she smokes too much fucking weed.

"Bella is jasper tattooing tomorrow?' my mother asks as she leans over the counter. I shrug and look at jasper that is lying on the benches and singing some dumb country song on the top of his lungs. He's already lost his fucking mind. I look at the schedule to see he is free and tell her so.

"Cool, write me down and Phil." Phil, her new boy toy. I shook my head and wrote her and pill down.

"Getting another name added to your ass there Renee?" Emmett came out of the back. Renee stared at him and pursed her lips as she flipped him off. Emmett laughed. His mood has changed.

"Let's not talk about my mother's ass." My mother explains that Phil would like to get a tattoo and she said she wants to add more to her cherry blossom. I roll my eyes as her and jasper go into nerdy talk over the tattoo.

I walk into Edward tattoo room as he works on some girls arm tattoo. She's gabbing away to her friends and he is in full lip biting making sure its amazing concentration. His hair is messy and threw the day he has got a little ink on his jeans. He looks so good right now.

"Hey, I'm heading home, see you when you get home" Edward lets the pedal that controls the tattoo gun up and looks at me.

"Mm ok, babe, I'll pick up take out" I nod not sure what to do after that. Awkward, kind of. I give him a little peak on his cheek and he goes back to work.

EDWARDPOV,

When Bella told me she loves me, I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that after a short time it would be impossible for someone to love each other with in a month but I could feel this feeling and I was pretty sure it was love. We spent a whole night talking. She got dressed for work and dirty thoughts filled my head. Looking at Bella just made something inside me scream.

As I got ready to go in for work my cell rang. Part of me was hoping it was Bella saying that my session canceled and she was coming home to snuggle. I felt a little disappointed at the caller Id.

"Hey mom: I spoke and finished getting read. I heard a sigh into the phone only known as my moms.

"Hey baby, Happy Birthday!" I thanked her and we spoke for a few minutes her telling me about my dad and his busy chief of surgery life and I told her I was enjoying my job at the shop. I wanted to mention Bella but it was hard to tell my mother that her well basically only son got married in Vegas and was in love with a woman he just met.

Yeah today was my twenty-sixth birthday. I wasn't sure if Bella or anyone knew, but id preferred if no one really knew and wanted to keep it way. Just because I'm getting older don't mean I need a party.

At the shop it was awkward and quiet and jasper looked more than stoned when I got there. Bella looked annoyed but her smile got better when she noticed me. I told Erick I was ready to tattoo him. I talked to the guy he was getting a tattoo for a girl he liked. He babbled on about how they worked on a newspaper together. After his tattoo was done we walked out front. Bella had ordered pizza. I smiled.

When she put some on my plate and handed it to me was cute and I accepted the gesture. I was doing some tattoo on a girl when she came in and told me she was going home. I told her I would pick up take out. It was an awkward bye. We would work on it.

Now I stood with my hand full with two bags form a local Tai restaurant. I knocked on the door. I hear a hold on and I knock again.

"Alright, god!" I heard her yell and the door opened. I then took all of Bella in. she had changed she was in a grey nirvana sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders, and pink boy shorts. Did she normally answer the door like this? Her tattoo on her hip was visible because the shirt she chose to wear stopped at her belly button. She let me in the house and I noticed the streamers and a cake on the dinner table.

"Lucy, you have some 'splaing to do" Bella said with her hands on her hips and she shut the door. I chuckled at her lame Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Who told you, I mean um how did you find out?" Bella crossed the room and stood very close to me.

"Umm, your buddy Tyler called, since you left your cell here, he said hey and happy birthday." She looked annoyed. It's not like I wouldn't have told her it's just well birthday's stopped being a big deal after 21.

"Oh, Bella, I just..." she cut me off with pressing her lips to mine. I dropped the take out on the table and my hands gripped her hip. I heard her give a soft moan. We pulled apart and her eyes turned a dark brown and licked my lip.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered. It sent a shiver through my body. We have yet to have sex since Vegas. I could feel it and I know that Bella had notices the change in the air. She then reached across the table her ass pressed into my legs. She scooted the cake I had to fail to notice and turned and put an envelope in my hand.

"Since you're a jerk and didn't tell me this is all I can offer you on such short notice" she bit her bottom lip and I let out a groan as I opened the envelope. It was a post it notes. I pulled the note out and read the words "anything you want" on it with her cute little wink at the bottom. I didn't notice Bella had taken off the shirt. I stared at the note and then back to the girl sitting on my dinner table looking at me. She stuck a finger in the birthday cake and brought the scope of frosting to her lips. Part of her frosting fell off her finger and dropped to her left breast. I licked my lip.

"Opps" she giggled before sliding the finger threw her parted lips. I leaned into her and pressed my lips to the side of her neck her body flesh with goose pimples. Her hands grabbed the back of my hair. I put my hands on her hips scooting her to me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I licked the frosting from her chest and she let out a whimper. I smiled at that. I slid her panties off her and pressed myself to her wet core.

I picked her up off the table and her nails scratched under my shirt pulling it off as she wrapped herself around me. Our lips frantic for each other as I carried her to our room. I tossed her lightly on the bed, he tits bounced as she fell. I stripped of my pants and boxers. Bella propped herself on her elbows.

"So birthday boy, what do you want" she smiled and spread her legs open for me. I was speechless and I towered over her. Her leg wrapped over my hip and I grabbed her hips pulling her to me. With easy I slid my hardness into her. Bella arched her hips. Her finger nails digging into my back. I moved slow watching her eyes fill with lust.

"Harder" she breathed. I took her leg moving it to my shoulder as I push in harder. I didn't want to pull out and do it again but both sensations are amazing. I felt her tighten around me, I knew it wouldn't last too long.

"Fuck, Edward" She bit down on her lip. I felt myself let go. I lay down next to her. Cringing as I left my favorite spot. She went to say something as the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." She kissed my lips and pulled on my shirt and boxers. I heard the door open. Then The voice I wasn't expected to hear said " is my son here?"


	9. Chapter 9

*pokes head out of her hole*

Please don't hate me*frown face*

Life sucks.

Next chapter wont take so long.

Also working on a new story because Im just fucking rediculus

Hope people still care bout these crazy kids.

3

*story pimpin' My dear lovely friend Nocturnal Emmisions has written her first lovely fic called **Involuntary Rapture**

_.net/s/7796561/1/ Involuntary_Rapture_

_Go read its pretty amazing so far *(she also helped me get my ass into gear and finish this :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 9-

"Ugh, maybe if you weren't such an asshole people would want to be around you," I grumbled at the TV.

I have no idea why I was sitting on the couch in PJ's watching the jersey shore. Edward was due home from taking his mother to the airport in like twenty minutes. Was I sad to see the lady go? Nope, not at all. Don't let the plane door hit you, where the good lord split you.

To say Esme Cullen hated me would be the understatement of the mother fucking year! Not only at the dinner we had last night did she accuse me of being a slut, she accused me of being pregnant and a gold digger.

I had never asked Edward about his past, but man was it aired out at a family dinner. I have never seen Alice or Emmett look so uncomfortable in their lives, and they openly talked about everything to anyone. Jasper thought everything was funny, but that asshole was high.

My mother however, loves Esme and is selling her some paintings. Blah, my mom was so nice to her. They had a good time drinking wine and talking about nothing. But yeah, I still want to hit her.

Edward tried to defend me but his mother just found that fuel to talk about how I'm not the first women he jumped into a serious relationship with quickly.

Oh yeah, he almost married some chick named Emily. He met her when he worked back in Seattle at James' tattoo shop. She was the cousin of the owner's wife, a chick named Victoria. And that bitch, Emily, almost drained Edward's bank account.

Oh by the way, he is loaded. His Grandfather left him everything when he passed away.

I'm talking about everything!

There is a house in Italy and he has enough money to buy me so many stuffed hello kitties' I could fill a 10 foot deep pool and go swimming in all of them.

I poured myself another glass filled with vodka and cranberry juice. Yeah, it's about eleven in the morning and I'm drinking.

After all I am a hooker.

Esme asked him if he was over saving pretty women, because he is no Richard Gere.  
I just wish she could see that I love him. That this was stupid to get married, and that maybe we didn't know everything about each other, but I love him. I love the way he bites his lip when he is tattooing a really big piece. I love the way his hair is always messy even when he tries to tame it. I love the way his muscles in his fore arms feel when he holds me.

Did I tell her this?

Nope because she didn't care.

I don't care that some chick basically married him for 30 days so she could try and steal all his money for her cousin's husband shop. Yeah, another reason Edward left Washington was because they set up this big scam to hire Edward get him into like their scene and him marry Emily and she tried to rob him.

Edward got a wakeup call one morning that his savings account was trying to be accessed and he went to the bank and there stood Emily trying to take all the money. Just because she had his last name didn't mean she had the password. So Edwards dad called his lawyer friends and got him out of the marriage, he didn't have to pay Emily anything. Which made James mad and he almost beat the shit out of Edward.

So Edward packed his shit and came to see Emmett. Then he met me. By the way this was all about 10 months ago. So I could see how his mother would flip out. But I am not like that bitch. I don't want his money, I was him. Plus my mom saved up all the money my father ever sent her and gave it to me. I'm not broke. I can't sit and spend it; it's not that much anymore.

I heard the door open and I felt myself relax as Edward shut the door and walk into the living room. He dropped his keys in the basket on the table. I smiled at home and he laid his head in my lap.

"How was it?' My fingers ran through his hair. He has been using my shampoo so his hair was over the top soft it was like soft baby hair. His face was worn, looks like he's been yelling. When he gets mad it takes a toll on his face. Like all the energy he had is gone.

"SO much fun, you should be jealous you didn't go" he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He relaxed against my touch.  
"Mm hum" I looked at the TV, Snookie was getting wasted as per usual.  
"Can we move to Jersey?" I don't know why I watch this useless show but I do feel better about myself after I watch it and Vinny isn't bad to look at. Although I would rather look at Edward.

"We are to pale to move to jersey" he replied, I could tell he was drifting off to sleep. Edward got up at five am to get him mom to the airport. The airport is only a forty-five minute drive, but Esme wanted to be super early just to be sure. Her flight didn't even leave till eight.

"Hello, spray tans, and we can get you a blow out, and we can fist pump the night away"

"Can I just have a blow job" He winked. I shook my head.

"Well, I don't know it might cost you" I pulled a little at his hair. He let out a groan. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah?" he opened his eyes. Sitting up a little and he brought a hand up to my cheek. I lowered my head to his. Our lips almost touched. His hand went to my neck and pulled me the rest of the way so our lips pressed together. His thumb caressed my cheek. I sighed into the kiss.

I think his mom thought but telling me about shit that I would leave, that she could put a wedge between us now. We may have not been together for very long but the way my heart fluttered when he walked in a room, or the way just by a simple kiss can make my heart race means more to me then time.

Edward pulled away and sat up. I groaned from the loss of contact.  
Edward pulled me into his lap, straddling him, a knee on each side. He's hands roamed up my body taking my top with his hands. "Arms up" he winked tossing my shirt somewhere behind me.  
There I sat topless and in shorts. I didn't put a bra on.  
I watched him lick his lips. His hands on my hips he pushed me down on his hardness. I let out a moan.  
His lips attacked my collarbone moving down and kissing my chest. His hand moving from my hip to my left boob. He palmed it. It was a good size boob, just big enough to fit in his hand. I have never liked my boobs played with, but the way Edward touches me I could live on it.  
I grabbed the hem of his shirt making Edward pull away from me. He smirked as I threw his shirt somewhere behind me.

I ran my hands down his chest and to his pants undoing the first button.  
I was lost in a moment. The moment you are to fucking horny to deal with all the kissing and whatever.  
Edward put his hands around my wrist. "Take the shorts off and get on the couch "I moaned at his word and did as he said. I watched as he stood up and took off his jeans. I remember him getting dressed sleepy and he must have forgotten to put on boxers.

"Lean over the back of the couch" He palmed his cock. Some reason I couldn't breathe. I could feel how wet I was it was dripping down my legs.  
I did as he said. Looking back at him as he lines up to enter me.  
Edward presses himself to me. "Are you DTF?" I giggle.  
" Oh yeah" with that he pushes into me. I let out a moan.  
"Fuck"  
"Harder" Edward held onto my hips thrusting hard. I reached down and rubbed on my clit. Edwards's lips came down on my neck. His favorite spot next to my ear.  
"Ugh, you keep doing that Bella, I won't last long" I pushed into him. Shit I wasn't either.  
The feeling of him towering over me inside of me made my whole body tingle.  
"Please" I whimpered. Edward grounded my hips into him. Best feeling in the world.  
I wasn't going to last to much longer. This was the first time since His mom came to visit which was a week ago we had sex.  
"Please what, say it, out loud" I looked back at him. He had that crooked smile on his face.  
" Make me cum, please"  
"As you wish" His hand tangled in my hair giving a light tug. He pulled me to meet his lips. MY tongue licked his bottom lip.

"Oh god" I felt the tightness in my lower region.  
"It's Edward" he smirked. Cocky mother fucker.  
"Edward, ugh" with two more hard thrust I felt myself contract and let go. My eyes rolled and Edward pushed my hips tight to him. Making his cock go deeper, I felt him release. I feel into the couch.  
" Can we make a promise that sex never goes more than three days?" he kissed my ear lobe. I smiled at him.  
"Fuck, how about never" Edward lips crashed to mine. I guess he agreed with me.

I sat at the tattoo shop. Edward had some guy in the back, doing a pin up chick tattoo on his fore arm. Emmett sat next to me. Jasper was talking to a client.  
"Hey Em?" I turned to him.  
"What"  
"Can you do a new tattoo for me?" Emmett sat up a little more. The idea of new ink brought a smile to his face.  
"Are you sure you don't want Eddie to do it for you" I frowned I hated when he called him that. Edward always flipped him off when he said it.  
"Well I want to surprise him" Emmett made a face.  
"I am not tattooing anywhere on your body that the public can't see" I slapped him on his arm.  
"You're stupid, no I was thinking you could do it here" I pointed to my neck right below my ear, Edwards's favorite spot.  
" What do you want there?"  
"An E" I took a piece of paper out and told him that I wanted the E to look jagged and have liked a tagged look to it. Like I was tagging Edward initial only it would be to my body.

Emmett drew it up and put it to carbon paper. Jasper said he would handle the front and I put my hair up.

I sat in Emmett's tattoo chair and turning sideways and laid my head on the head rest. I wanted it on my left side.  
"All black, or color?"  
" Fade it black and green" Emmett nodded and pulled out his colors. Turning on his tattoo gun, I sighed in the chair closing my eyes. That sound excited me, it was different I hear it every day, but knowing the gun is about to mark your skin makes me smile.  
"Hide the nipples Bella, or I ain't doin this" I laughed and pressed my arms to my boobs.

Forty- Five minutes later Emmett wiped my tattoo clean and put the bandage over it. I lowered my hair from the bun.  
"You're so easy to tattoo" I smiled and left the room. Edward was leaning on the counter talking to jasper. He had on a dark blue button up today and his fore arm flexed when he shifted. The sun from the window kissed his check and I swore it sparkled. My whole body just tingled watching him.  
Never in my life have I ever felt like this before.

"Let's see it" jasper nodded to me when he seen me. The whole heart throbbing wanting to jump Edward feeling became an I want to throw up feeling. I didn't want to tell him just yet.

"See what" Edward asked.  
"Bella got a new tattoo" The look on Edwards face was a mix of confused and hurt. Fuck jasper and his pot loving big ass mouth.

"You got new ink?" I propped myself next to Edward, tender but I moved my hair and exposed the small bandage on my neck.  
His fingers were cooling to the warmth of the new ink to my skin as he peeled it off and exposed the swollen E on my neck.  
" Is that for me?"  
"Looks good bells" I shot jasper a look, he shut his mouth and walked away.  
"Are you mad? I mean we never talked about ink and I well I mean.." I looked down at my nails, I really needed to paint them.  
"Yeah, I kind of am" He put the bandage back on the tattoo.  
"Why?"  
"Because I would have liked to fucking tattoo you" he growled. I never really thought it be that bad.  
"Well you still can, I just had the Idea and Emmett was free" Edward turned from me.  
" So you hate it?"  
" No I don't hate it, I just would have liked to put Ink on my wife" he ran his hand threw his hair. He's only called me his wife once when he was talking to him mom. There went the heart throbbing again.  
"So you like it, you're just jealous?"  
"Bella that's my spot, this is my spot" his hands found my hips pulling me to him. His lips pressed lightly on the base of my neck.  
"I could think of somewhere else you could tattoo" he smiled and pressed his lips to mine.  
Emmett cleared his throat behind us. I have always wanted Edward, since the moment he walked into Tiger Lilly, but after not having him anywhere near me in respect for his mother we kept it to light kisses. Like we were in third grade, she only stayed with us three of the nights she was here before she went to a hotel.

I wish I could have been rude and just shoved my tongue down his throat when she called me a whore. I could show her a whore.

Edward pulled away but rested his hand on my ass. Emmett shook his head and just said that he was hungry.

We all deiced to meet up and go to Chinese.

Alice pulled me into the bathroom of Fu Wang's. I have yet to talk to her since that dinner.

"Watch the arm, I wanna keep it" I said as she pushed me into the sink.

"Have you guys talked about anything that was said at that dinner the other night" Alice tapped her heels on the floor.

So no me and Edward didn't talk about the Vegas wedding and we haven't talked about how is mother hates me and he married a fucking psycho.

"Bella! You need to get your head out of the clouds, I looked up Emily on facebook" I stared at my best friend.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, she still called herself Uley-Cullen, did you know that the divorce was legalized four weeks before you guys started hooking up?" Alice shook her head at me. Alice always had my best intentions

now I wanted to bring it up. I was scared to bring anything up to him; I didn't want to lose him. If we didn't fight and didn't talk about it, we didn't have issues. I let Alice do my worrying for the both of us.

"How do you know any of this?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I asked her" what I did next was an out of body experience. After my hand came in contact with Alice's check I wanted to throw up.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA!" she screamed at me.

"Just stay out of my relationship, I don't get involved in the fact that it took jasper five years to even ask you to marry him, and I never mentioned any of the times you guys broke up how stupid you guys where, so just stay out of it" I whisper yelled the last part.

"Fine, be blind, see if I care" with that Alice turned and left the room.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

Alice was right; I should have asked him what happened, and why he doesn't even want to talk about it.

I shook all thoughts away. I understand where Alice is coming from but I am happy.

Alice sat next to jasper like nothing was wrong. Like about five minutes ago I didn't just slap her.

I sat next to Edward, My plate in front of me. Me and Edward decide to share the black pepper chicken and some noodles.

"You Ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and picked up some of my chicken. Edward hand rest on my thigh.

Dinner was normal. But me all I could think about was the tinny little jealous person growing inside of me. Someone had him first. Some girl took advantage of him, and part of me wants to kick her ass, it was a strong part.

The other wanted to know all about it. I was mad at the wrong person, but putting blame on Alice for making me feel this way was how I was feeling.

EPov**

It had been two weeks since my mom left and I knew something was bothering Bella. She said things where fine.

Sure she had turned into Jenna Jameson, which I was not complaining. I had no idea where she got any of the moves she came up with and she even let me do anal.

Being a man I was excited but I never wanted to push it and make her think I was a big perv, but Bella was pulling out all the stops.  
This would be all fine what husband doesn't want a wife who wants to do everything?

Tonight was pokers night at Emmett's guys only. I told Bella to go hang out with Alice. Bella said Alice was up at her moms. jasper had mentioned that Alice was mad at Bella, he said it was a rare occasions but it happened.

Bella never mentioned it. Not that we had been doing much talking.

I put my wallet into my jeans back pocket.

Bella was watching some movie on netflix. She was actually dressed, well if a top that should be lingerie and pajama shorts dressed.

"Kay, baby I'll be home around two" I leaned over and pressed me lips to her cheek.

"Win big babe" she turned back to the screen a bunch of ladies where in a beauty shop, Julia Roberts was there, talking about getting kidney transplant. Chick flick.

I got to Emmett's and knocked as I entered. In Emmett's living room sat the card table and jasper and Jacob black the owner of the bar we go to. Emmett was in his kitchen talking to Seth Jacobs little brother.

"Hey" Jacob said jasper gave me a nod. I grabbed a beer on the counter and sat down.

"Hey, jazz how is Alice's mom?"

"What?" he stopped shuffling the cards

"Bella told me Alice said she was sick?" Jasper pulled out his phone. He was quite for a few minutes. Now I was confused.

"Dude Alice is at home watching steel magnolias, her mom is fine" he looked at me." Bella and Alice are fighting" he went back to the cards.

I sat there confused as fuck.

Why didn't Bella tell me? And what where they fighting about?


End file.
